The Final Frontier
by Imperor
Summary: The stories of Jin Phoebus, Sethlans King, Maurice "Sonic" Blitzkrieg and many more collide as not only their world but other worlds face sudden demise. One of the biggest stories ever told will unfold here... Guest animes/games: Sonic the Hedgehog (AU), Code Geass, Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy, Zone of the Enders, Bleach, Yu-gi-oh, Jak and Daxter, Inuyasha, and more.
1. Episode Zero: Before It All Began

"_What we see as one road…is actually an infinite number of paths unbeknownst to our eyes. What is to us, isn't to another…in another time…in another world." ~ Unknown_

"C'mon! We can't lose them now!"

I was swung back onto my feet. He was right. We had to hurry if we were going to get onto that airship. No way was I going to let him get away…not again!

"Let's go!"

I heard the hum of his airship grow into a deafening roar as we hurried along the rocky cliff. It was frightening how colossal this zeppelin-like marvel was with automated weaponry defending its port and starboard. In any other situation, I would question how the hell we were going to get past these defenses, but since joining this team, I've learned that we make the impossible possible.

"You ready for this?" He looked back, confident as always with his smirk and thumbs-up.

I pulled the goggles over my eyes and nodded. I inhaled as much oxygen—or lack thereof—as I could. I clenched my fists and with a slow exhale, I was ready. "Let's do this."

The blood red and yellow stripped airship rose from the valley below, meeting us as we stood at the edge of the cliff. I scowled at the menacing insignia on the madman's aircraft. It taunted us. _He _taunted us. He expected us. He wanted us to attack his ship.

He underestimated us, that was for damn sure.

"Go!" I screamed, leaping off the cliff as my rocket boots erupted to life and thrust me into the midst of flak cannon fire. Explosions shattered my eardrums, but I spiraled side-to-side, firing shots from my cannon arm. I climbed in altitude, but the bullets and cannons followed me.

But he…he made it look so easy.

I looked below and saw streaks of light bouncing from cannon to cannon, destroying everything in its path. He was clearing the way for me, and I took him up on his offer, bursting towards the deck. I came in hot, sliding onto the metal deck and taking cover behind some iron crates.

"Let's go then," I challenged the robots under my breath as I swung my left arm out. The metal encasing my arm transformed from its cannon to its laser sword form. I rolled quickly from cover and rocketed towards the opposition, my scream piercing over the loud hum of my yellow laser sword. I refused to show these cannon fodder bastards mercy as I weaved through their ranks, slashing multiple body parts clean. I managed to shoulder ram one of them and knocked its weapon from its hand. In a swift motion, I spun my laser sword arm around and sliced the bastard in half. Hovering slightly above ground, I felt like I was skating on air. I switched my arm weapon on the fly to cannon mode, "Blitz Cannon Fire!"

I deactivated the jets in my boots abruptly to plant my feet as the blast from my cannon rocked my body slightly. The blast wave demolished a majority of the machines, and I finished the stragglers easily with another few weak shots.

"Looks like you're having fun…"

My partner landed beside me. He didn't look like he broke a sweat dealing with the guards or cannons as I surveyed around us. All of the guns were down. It should have been a clear path for the war room where _he _was.

"Well then," I turned around, my boots levitating me again. "Let's go crack this egg!"

He smiled. "And bring this ship crashing down!"

We nodded and we sped off further into the airship. As the ominous black moon hovered above, it was time to see what else this madman had in store for us…

* * *

**Episode Zero****-** Before It Began

_**Nine Years Earlier…**_

* * *

Everything began on that night. He could still remember the ringing in his ears from the explosions by his small house on the islands, the screams of the families as they were forced to flee from their homes as they were set ablaze, but most of all there was _that_..

The crooked smile that evil man plastered on his flying warship on his logo as it rained a fiery hell upon his small village…Sam Blitzkrieg could never forget that. He had nightmares about it for days. He was only twelve years old, and the closest thing he experienced to war was his online shooting games. Damn if he didn't have other problems like his suffering family because of their estranged mother, and his father barely able to make ends meet with his airship business. No one was interested in his antique cruiser models, and he didn't have the funding to create airships capable of space travel. They never imagined life beyond their small island really, but ever since that day, their view of the world expanded. They knew there was a large conflict outside of their island, World War III—or as the media affectionately named it the Galactic Wars—expanded to the stars with the Separatists forming a new republic on the terra-formed planet Mars, to be renamed Earth II. Reports from the space colony they took refuge on said the flying warship that attacked their island was not aligned with any side. Not Neo-US, Separatist, Brittiania, anyone.

Not like Sam gave a damn though. He would travel to the ends of the universe to catch that bastard. What little was left of his father's business was now ruined because of him, and even if they found a new place on Mars, his father would be lost to the fast-moving times. He was too old-fashioned. Sam did give him some designs that he had worked on, but his dad turned them down. He wasn't sure if he believed he was fooling around, but Sam honestly wanted to help him-unlike his older brother who was better at making trouble than anything else.

Sam was considered a genius by any standards, though his father never acknowledged it. Perhaps he believed his father only saw his mother in him as far as smarts went. Sam was too young to understand what caused them to separate, but he was sure it had something to do with his brother and his umm…abilities. He didn't know how exactly to put it into better words, but maybe you could have called them "powers", but that would make him seem like a superhero, and Sam's older brother was anything but a hero. Let's just say, Sam got most of the brains in the family and his brother got the brawn. He wasn't a jock or anything, and he wasn't really popular in school. His abilities kept his peers at bay, and he wasn't afraid to use them to get what he wanted. He wasn't a bully, but if he needed something he'd get it one way or another.

Sam surmised it was moreover pent-up frustration from their mother. Between her and gaining his powers, he acquired a quick temper. Of course, he wouldn't dare try anything with their Dad. Marco Blitzkrieg may have seemed like a lab-coated geek, but he did teach them martial arts when they were younger. It wasn't the traditional arts, more of raw close-quarters combat—or CQC—tactics, but it made them confident to handle their case of bullies, but their father was strong as he was smart…and stubborn. I guess that's where his brother got his lack of listening from…

Sam shook my head, breaking out of his hypnosis of staring off into the deep space outside of his small bedroom window. He was surprised he even had his own room given the amount of people they had on the space colony. The Space Colony Luna served as a forward operating base for Separatist forces in their war campaign against the Neo-US and Brittiania, but it had yet to be attacked by the opposing forces. Britannia didn't possess the technology for space travel at the time, and the Separatists stole the tech from the Neo-US actually. It gained them an overwhelming advantage, but the Neo-US had an ace up their sleeve and its name was BAHRAM. Just hearing that name made civilians paranoid that they would attack the colony, but people were always reassured by a soldier that they were safe, despite Sam pointing out structural weaknesses in the colony based on the map he drew. It was always a case of, "You're just a kid". Despite the proof of his high IQ, no one took his words to heart.

Except one person…

It was strange. Sam felt he had seen him from somewhere when they first met on the space colony. He knew he never seen him on their island. He tried placing his finger on where he recognized the solider from as he approached him in the artificial park. He was a Separatist for sure, wearing the traditional black and grey camouflaged long-sleeves and pants with black glossed boots. Though he didn't have a rank on his collar or shoulders which made Sam think that maybe he was only a recruit. Even so, the way the soldiers treated him seemed opposite of how they would treat a new guy. They acted as if he was a General. He was average height for an adult—if he was one—and had low-cut brown hair with golden-brown eyes. A pretty boy as they would say in the social world.

"Didn't think of you as a kid who liked the outside?" he tried joking as he sat beside Sam on the park bench.

"Is that 'nerd' joke?" Sam countered, not amused at his lame attempt of an ice-breaker. "Because I've heard hundreds of soldier jokes that are funnier than that…"

"Yeah well I guess they all can't be gems."

Sam leaned back on the bench, looking up into the artificial blue sky. It was flawed. "You want more information on how this base is vulnerable to an attack, right?"

"I'm getting it up the channels, kid," he declared boldly. "I'm not going to let this place get overrun by BAHRAM."

"I don't care about BAHRAM if they weren't the ones who attacked my island." Sam snapped his head down and to his left to meet the soldier's eyes. "I wanna know who was behind it. You said you would find out."

"I'm just as in the dark as you are—"

"Right, so that's why the grunts here treat you like a top officer," Sam pointed out mockingly. "You can't pull that excuse over this _kid_, Mister."

He sighed. "My name is Trent and they only do that because of who my mother is. She's a very high-ranking individual in the Space Carrier fleets, and is good friends with one of the three Generals of the Separatist Party."

"Born with a silver spoon in your mouth?"

Trent chuckled, "Not until I bend them…"

That threw Sam off. "What's that mean?"

Trent snorted at his question as he rose from his seat. "Trust me; I'm getting you your answers, kid. I know what you're going through."

"Really, Mister Silver Spoon?" Sam leapt out of my seat and turned to him, scowling. "Because I think you just see me as a victim of war and you're just trying to be that guy that 'us common folk' look up to and say, 'Hey maybe this war is worth fighting for!"

"War is never worth fighting for," he told the kid wearing a look of despair. Sam believed he struck a chord, and Trent shook his head. "But in order for peace, sometimes you need war."

Sam swore that statement contradicted itself, but he chose not to give a snarky retort as he began to walk away. But he at least owed him this much, "Hey Trent!"

He stopped.

"The name is Sam, by the way. Sam Blitzkrieg!"

Trent raised a hand and waved. "Trent McCloud…I'll get back to you soon, Sam."

As he walked away, suddenly it came to mind! Sam knew where he heard of him from! Trent McCloud's name and reputation was known by small circles on the net, but damn…

Trent McCloud was…

* * *

**_The Final Frontier..._**

* * *

Even though Trent promised that kid—Sam—that he'd get answers, it would still be easier said than done. Getting to General Renoa nowadays was hard enough, but getting him and that woman to listen would be even more difficult. Even so, if Sam was right and BAHRAM decided to attack them, they would lose a lot of civilians and BAHRAM was not about playing fair. Trent needed to get to him, so he believed the best way in doing that was through that woman's protégé, Celeste Sinacide.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say Celeste was her daughter by the way she modeled after her. She was a tomboy, but definitely kept her girlish looks out there. Blue eyes and long blue hair tied into a long ponytail, and quite a body. Though she was younger than Trent-he was seventeen and she was fifteen. Being with younger girls wasn't his thing, but she definitely caught the eyes of some of the older perverts in their ranks. She kept them at bay with her snarky attitude and those ninja-like moves her mentor taught her. Trent sure as hell didn't want to cross paths with her down a dark alley. Celeste was no joke, but if he was to settle this he would need her help.

He managed to catch her in the recreational center reserved for Separatists members. She was in the back of the gym doing bicep curls on the bench. She had her ear buds on so he had to sit across from her on another bench and wave in her face until she acknowledged his presence.

As she let out an exasperated sigh and dropping her weights, he knew the rude attitude wasn't far behind, "What do you want, McCloud? Even _you_ should know not to bother someone during gym time."

"Yeah well this may be a little more important than your gym time, Princess," he teased half-earnestly.

"I told you to never call me that," she snarled.

"Well at least I got your attention now, Celeste."

She snorted. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to Commander Livingston and General Renoa."

"Then go talk to them. I'm not stopping you."

"You know I haven't been able to see them for the longest. You're the only one who sees the Commander."

"Okay…" she droned, rolling her eyes.

"It's about a possible attack on Luna…"

She stood up from that. He knew it would get her attention. "The hell? From what intel?"

He tried to make sure she didn't cause a ruckus and quickly stood up to calm her down. "Ssssh," he put his finger on her lips to shut her up and whispered, "It's not confirmed, but some discrepancies have been shown on the base."

"What? From who?"

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

Sam sighed. He just wanted to surf the web. He jumped out of his bed, and walked to the metal door and punched in the code to open the door and there Trent was. Trent and a female Separatist soldier with her uniform and beret stood at the threshold.

"Celeste, this is the kid I was talking about—Sam Blitzkrieg."

"Blitzkrieg?" she said that like she knew the name.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What's this about, Trent? You found out about the attack?"

"What's he talking about, McCloud?" Celeste seemed to be out of the loop.

That made two of them.

"Can we come in?" Trent sighed.

Sam stepped aside. "As long as I'm not getting detained…"

"Of course not," Trent promised as he and Celeste walked in. As soon as the door shut and Sam sat back on his bed, he and Celeste found some chairs in the small dorm room. Trent began his explanation, "The truth is, Sam, I can't get to General Renoa without this girl's help," he pointed to her. "This is Celeste Sinacide; she's Commander Livingston's protégé."

"So that silver spoon in your mouth isn't as great as I thought."

A snicker escaped Celeste and Trent shook his head as he continued, "Once I can get an audience with those two, then we can get some things set into motion."

Sam glanced at her. "Do you even believe me?"

Celeste crossed her arms, pinning Sam with a stern look. It was like she was looking to see if he was feeding them crap or not. An awkward moment of silence later, and she spoke up, "He's telling the truth. Why else would you bring up a security deficiency up the chain like that?"

"Because I don't want to become space dust," the young boy replied curtly. "And also, I want to know who was behind the attack on my island."

"South Island, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah…"

"You sure you wanna know? The answers may not be so cut and dry."

"Does it look like I care?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "Just like your brother…"

Sam's eyes lit in slight surprise. "You know Drake?"

"With all of your knowledge, and yet you're still naïve."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam growled, tightening his fists.

"Don't worry," she rose from her seat. "I'll tell the Commander about your findings. She'll probably be curious as to _how_ I came about this, though. Should I drop your name?"

Sam didn't care. "Whatever gets me what I need."

"You really want to know, huh?" she walked to the door and stopped. "You don't even care that attacks just like that are the reason the refugee count on this base skyrocketed within the last three days? All you want is solace in knowing the culprit?"

She was playing with him and he knew it. "Look if you know something already—"

"I don't." She turned her head to him. "I have a hunch, but I don't go on hunches. Contrary to belief, I'm just about as in the dark as Silver Spoon here."

Again Trent shook his head. "Seriously, what is with this silver spoon joke?"

"But we'll get to it as soon as possible." She motioned for McCloud. "Let's go, Silver Spoon!"

Trent grunted, sending a nod Sam's way and heading out the door with Celeste. "Seriously? _You_ out of all people shouldn't be calling me Silver Spoon, Princess!"

As the door closed Sam could hear Celeste yelling at Trent, "I told you don't call me _that_!"

How did Celeste know about Sam's brother? Was she a childhood friend? But if that was the case, he never saw her around on the island. Drake never mentioned anything about a girl—ever. Maybe it was one of those secret types of relationships.

He didn't know and honestly didn't care. He just wanted answers, and he intended to get them by any means.

But for now, he would play nice.

* * *

He knew this man was evil, but this was a new low.

An entire city engulfed in an inferno as he watched atop of the skyscraper, his enemy's airship floated menacingly in the night. He was too late to save the city, but if he managed to stop him here, he could prevent another attack. He had to do whatever was necessary. He couldn't let this countryside fall because of him.

"I'm coming for you, Robotnik."

He took a leap of faith, hurdling into the rooftops of the burning city, hearing the screams of panicking civilians as he landed.

"I guess you're here for the Doc as well!"

The teenager looked up and saw two other guys standing in front of him.

He wondered if they were on his side as the light from the flames gave them scary silhouettes. He could tell both of them had swords on them. "That must make you the one who's been on the Neo-US' radar for quite some time—the Blue Streak they're calling ya, eh? Guess that explains the blue hair, though a bit messy if you ask me—"

"Seth…," the silver haired man wearing a silver coat and black pants interrupted him in a calm but cold tone.

The chipper swordsman dressed with a jacket and jeans chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, that's right. We need you to let this one go, hero!"

"What?" the blue-haired boy yelled. "You're kidding, right? I thought you were here for Robotnik too!"

"That's true," Seth tried countering, "but we need to trail him back to his main base, and can't do that if you wreck his ship. You catch our drift?"

"If I let him go, he'll repeat the same thing!"

"We're infiltrating his ship," the silver-haired man said flatly. "Once he goes back to his base of operations, we'll stop him there."

"What if he keeps going? How many cities are gonna burn like this one until he gets bored?"

He had nothing to say, but Seth, "Listen, I feel where you're coming from, but for the greater good—"

"If you guys won't move, I'll move through you!" The boy clenched his fists, ready to make good on his word.

They both grunted. They knew there was no other way around this. Something about fighting this boy didn't bode well for them, but if they could take him down…

Not if _he_ had anything to say about it.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the names used from Zone of the Enders and Code Geass._


	2. Episode Zero II: Big Arms

**Episode Zero II-** Big Arms

"Shoot…"

Sethlans King felt it was the only thing he could say in this situation. Granted, their mission wasn't to save the city. Heroics weren't what the organization that hired him was known for. They were known for wetworks for the Neo-US under George Sears from what he heard, but he didn't know too much. He wasn't really with the "real world" so to speak. Still, no one deserved to have their home destroyed the way this city was ravaged. It was a complete inferno.

And the culprit hovered ominously above it all.

"Don't lose focus of the mission, Sethlans," his partner, Sion Magus, reminded him as they dive-bombed onto the rooftops and began bounding towards the target. Cannons firing from the warship bellowed over the screams of the citizens below, the skies covered in steel-gray smoke. Even if their direct mission wasn't to save them, the lives they could save by following Doctor Robotnik to his main headquarters would be worth the sacrifice in the end…he'd make damn sure of it.

Robotnik scattered a his robots across the rooftops. He may have known they were coming, but pitting those scraps of metal against Sethlans and Sion?

"Out of my way!" Cut down to size as Seth rushed past them, his sword was more than a match for their armor. Sion also made quick work of the robots with his katana, Hakumei. As fast as they were moving, they were getting close.

Until a big roadblock crashed down in front of them, they had no choice but to stop.

"A Big-Armed Roadblock," Seth groaned. "…Great."

* * *

_**Sethlans King/Age: 17/Race: Sorcerer/Occupation: Mercernary**_

* * *

Celeste hated doing this. The only worse subject to bring up to her was 'girl stuff'. Those were always the best, and by the best it meant the _worst_. Commander Livingston had a soft side, but she showed it only to her fiancée and maybe her half-brother—_maybe_. Other than that, the commander was a hard-ass, especially with Celeste. It was to be expected. Celeste was proclaimed to be a prodigy, and Alana Livingston would be damned if she didn't live up to those standards. The training the grunts received was harsh, but Celeste's were twenty times worse. She couldn't cry, scream, or bear any type of emotion that didn't benefit her in battle. She was trained to be a warrior—the Cerulean Valkyrie many claimed the commander was, and it wasn't too far off from the truth. Leader of the Dragoon Squadron, beautiful as she was fierce in combat, even BAHRAM thought twice when she came roaring into battle with her Dragoons.

Sure you could understand how intense it was _just_ to ask her a question. Nonetheless, Celeste said she'd do it.

"Commander," she came in as Livingston and a few of her cadets exited the simulator hangar from aerial combat training, "a moment of your time, Ma'am."

She turned to her men. "Take thirty for lunch and meet in the gym for PT! Dismissed!"

They rendered their proper salutes. "Aye, Ma'am!" Turned on their heels and wandered off.

Her light teal eyes cut back to Celeste as she cupped her hands behind her back. "What is it, Celeste?"

The young cadet snapped her feet shoulder-width apart and cupped her hands behind her back as well. It was how she was trained to speak to a higher ranking officer, even if she was her personal mentor. "Commander, we have received a report of a possible deficiency in our base's defenses. I felt the need to bring this to your attention, Ma'am."

"Okay," she raised an eyebrow slightly. Celeste knew what question was coming next. "Why am I hearing this from _you_ and not someone from maintenance—if I'm supposed to be hearing this _at_ _all_!"

Celeste nodded. "Yes, Ma'am, it was brought through special channels."

"Special channels?" Alana growled slightly. "Spit it out, Celeste! I don't have time for riddles!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" she nodded again. She felt it was the only movement allowed when speaking to the Commander. "It was brought to my attention by a civilian teenaged boy."

There was a lull in the conversation. This was going to be really interesting. Celeste wouldn't be surprised if she got her ass chewed for bringing such a wild accusation from an unknown source to _her_ of all people.

But that wasn't the case. She relaxed a little, crossing her arms. "A civilian boy told you this?"

Celeste nodded her head. "Yes, Ma'am."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well then," she rubbed her chin slightly as she drew a sigh, "this must be serious if you actually think this is credible. I didn't train you to feed into bullcrap, so this is more than likely legit, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"All right then," it was really that easy? "Have the young man report to the Conference Room at 18:30 and we will see what he has to say."

Celeste snapped her feet together and gave her a sharp salute. "Yes, Ma'am!"

As she began to turn around, "However, Celeste…if you are wrong and you end up wasting my time as well as the others, expect a severe punishment for this, got it?"

She knew it wasn't that easy. Celeste swallowed the lump lodged in her throat and nodded once more, a thousand possibilities of how "severe" the punishment could be ran through her head. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Carry on, Celeste..."

She prayed Sam had some hard evidence. Drake's little brother or not, she was not going down without taking him _and_ McCloud with her if they were wrong!

* * *

_**The Final Frontier...**_

* * *

A yellow egg-bodied robot with oversized spiked red arms...Sethlans didn't know why the Doctor thought these types of designs was practical, but it was neither here or there. "It has to be eliminated," Sion reminded. "Let's take it out quickly."

It came hurdling towards them. While Seth side-hopped out of its path, Sion drove his blade through its right arm. It spun around and shook its fists, sparks and flames spewing from the tear in its arm.

"Am I going to do all of this?" Sion asked his partner monotone while sheathing his sword. Seth was sure he was trying to make a joke, but his tonality didn't match it.

Still he went along with it, shrugging and chuckling, "I'll get the next one."

All he got in response was a, "Hmm," from Sion as he readied to unsheathe his sword in his samurai-esque stance. "Tear asunder…"

A flash of light as he quickly unsheathed his sword…time stood still while he spun his blade by its hilt. "Fall…," a man of few words, putting his blade back inside his sheath and standing back with Sethlans as "Big Arms" fell to pieces. The egg managed to fly and escape the explosion following, but it was quick work as Sion stated. Then again, Sion was strong. To the human eye, it was a streak of light, but to the trained eyes—such as Sethlans—it was a total of twenty air slashes to vital points of the robot. Seth didn't know how, but Sion had the power to control time with his sword. It sounded creepy to Seth, but it was true.

"I'm coming for you, Robotnik!"

Sion and Seth heard the voice across from the row of flames, and bursting out of the inferno…

"_Him_," Sion muttered.

Green eyes, long, spiked blue hair made it obvious. It was definitely _him_. "I guess you're after the Doc as well!" Seth greeted him.

He eyed them. He wondered if they were with him or not. Seth smiled, trying to keep light conversation, "That must make you the one who's been on the Neo-US' radar for quite some time—the Blue Streak they're calling ya. Guess that explains the blue hair, though a bit messy if you ask me—"

"Seth…," Sion interrupted his banter.

He laughed and nodded, understanding Sion's non-verbal actions. "Oh yeah, that's right. We need you to let this one go, hero!"

"What?" The blue-haired teenager yelled. "You're kidding, right? I thought you were here for Robotnik too?!"

"That's true," Seth tried explaining, "but we need to trail him back to his main base, and can't do that if you wreck his ship. You catch our drift?"

"If I let him go, he'll repeat the same thing!" he argued, pointing at the airship slowly getting away.

"We're infiltrating his ship," Sion chimed in. "Once he goes back to his base of operations, we'll stop him there."

He snorted at that, waving Sion off. "What if he keeps going? How many cities are gonna burn like this one until he gets bored?"

"Listen," Again Seth tried reasoning with him, "I feel where you're coming from, but for the greater good—"

"If you guys won't move, I'll move through you!" He had enough of the idle chit-chat, and Sion and Seth sighed.

This wasn't good at all. They didn't have time to deal with him, but if it meant stopping him before he got to Robotnik, so be it. They drew their swords and readied themselves for a fight. This wouldn't be easy. The boy was dangerous. On a grade scale, he was an A-Class target meant to be dealt with by higher authorities within the organization. If they could bring him in, however, that would mean a _big_ pay raise probably, or at least Sethlans thought as much.

"Have it your way," he told him with a small smirk. "But don't expect us to take it easy on you, Sonic."

* * *

"Tell the kid he's got his meeting." Celeste slammed her hand on Trent's desk, grabbing his attention while he read an article on his holopad in his small office.

He put the pad down and acknowledged her with a nod. "Alright, will do then…"

"He better be right, McCloud," she scowled, but he could see some fear in her eyes. "If he's wrong, then the Commander will…"

"Don't worry," he assured her as he got up from his hover chair. "If he wants to know about whatever happened on his island, then he's not gonna lie."

"What the hell happened there anyway?"

McCloud hunched his shoulders. "Why would _I_ know?"

She cut her eyes at him. "You mean to tell me you haven't heard anything from your mother?"

He scoffed at that statement. "What makes you think she would tell _me_ anything? Commander Livingston could have told you something?"

"What? Besides eat, sleep, train, then repeat? No."

"Don't worry, Poster Princess," He grabbed his uniform coat from the back of his chair, "he's good."

"He better because what I get from the Commander, he's gonna get in twice the dose from _me_!"

Scary thing was she wasn't lying.

* * *

_**Celeste Sinacide/Age: 15/Race: Human/Occupation: Soldier**_

* * *

"This'll be over in a flash!" Sonic boasted.

"You aren't the only fast one," Sion appeared in front of Sonic instantly! Sonic burst to the far right side of the building in defense and Sion was there again! "My speed equals yours…"

Sonic laughed, "No one's does!"

As they stared each other down, a fireball came rushing towards Sonic.

"Let's heat things up a bit!" Sethlans yelled as the fireball spiraled towards Sonic, but it was easy for the boy to cartwheel aside from it. Sonic then charged across the rooftop again for a punch, but Seth blocked with his forearm. "My eyes see you, Sonic," he told him as Sonic backflipped, checking behind him as the Sion vanished.

"Where you looking?" Right behind him! Sonic ducked Sion's sword slash, dropped to a headstand and sprung back to mule kick him.

As Sonic landed on his feet and Sion doubled back to catch his breath, Seth flew in the air towards Sonic with his sword high above him screaming, "Soooooonic!"

Sonic grinned, as if he were only warming up. "Time to finish this game, boys…"

Before either of them could blink, Sonic got behind Seth in mid-air and punched him hard in his back. He heard the breath escaping the blonde over the crackling flames around and swarmed him as he pounded his body as a streak of light. He finished him as they landed on the concrete, grinding his knee into Seth's back and forcing the last of his breath from his body.

Sion was his next target. Just as Sion prepared to draw his sword again, he found himself caught off-guard as Sonic sent him flying with a teeth-shattering punch to his face. "Maybe in another few years you'll _almost_ be as fast as me," Sonic taunted as Sion spun to the ground. From the sound of the thud and watching his sword escaping his grip Sonic guessed he was out cold as well. "Night night."

Sonic checked over his shoulder as he straightened his vest. He had a chance to catch up to Robotnik still. "You're next, Robotnik," he said as he continued his chase after the airship. Every jump across burning skyscrapers brought him closer.

For his friends and families who lost their homes back there, he'd make sure Robotnik paid for what he did. He was getting closer. Running along the side of a building, he saw an opportunity and took it. He spread his arms, jumped, and let himself fly over the airship. Spinning in motion, he saw the burning city and glimpses of the starry sky through the heavy smoke. He flipped forward and landed on his feet and fingertips—right on the deck. There was no time to waste as he left the robotic welcome party in his dust with a sonic boom. Alarms blared warning them of an intruder, but at least Robotnik knew Sonic was on his way. He crashed through doors, speeding through rooms as he spiraled down towards the core where he was confident he could bring down the ship.

"What's this making such a fuss on my ship?" A raspy voice blared over the loudspeaker inside of the large room Sonic crashed through the roof to access.

Sonic turned around and saw what he was looking for. "That must be the power core!" Held together by a myriad of machines and humming with a bright white glow, he hit the jackpot.

"A speedy street rat made it all the way into the core of my flying warship?"

"I'm from the islands you decided to blast to Kingdom Come, Robotnik!" Sonic shouted. "Just came to return the favor!"

"And you even know who I am?" His cackling suddenly rumbled the huge room as Sonic checked around. Aside from the power core above in the center, he was alone. "Oh, I see…_you_ must be _him_! The one everyone was making such a fuss about!"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"It matters not. You'll soon be crushed just like everyone else those fools have sent my way!"

The floor shook as something landed behind him suddenly. He turned around and…

"I'll enjoy watching my Big Arms _squeeze_ the life out of you, Blue Brat!"

It was the same machine that Sion and Seth brought down, except its arms were even bigger—the size of semi trailers with spikes across its forearms. "Nice robot," Sonic chided, tapping his foot with a smile. "This is what I gotta beat down before I get to that core?"

Robotnik growled over the loudspeaker. "Cocky child! I'll teach you to respect your elders! Flatten him!"

"Heh," Sonic snickered as Big Arms raised its hand high as it loomed over him.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Episode Zero III: The World's Enemy

**Episode Zero III-** The World's Enemy

"Ugh…"

"You're finally awake."

Sethlans shook the cobwebs out of his head, favoring his forehead and lower back as he sat up. Sion stood in front, hands rested on the hilt of his sheathed blade as he watched Robotnik's airship in the distance. "What'd I miss?" Seth asked with a couple shakes of his head.

"I believe Sonic boarded Robotnik's airship," Sion answered as he ran his hand through his silver hair. "We can still stop him from destroying it and follow the doctor to his base."

"Yeah, if Sonic doesn't kick our butts again," Seth reminded his partner as he grabbed the sword beside him and stood up, albeit wobbling. "We're not even in the same league as that kid right now."

"This may be true, but we are not his true enemy. Perhaps in helping, yet restraining him…"

"We get what we want as well."

Sion nodded, resting his weapon at his side. "Come, King. There's no time to waste. We need to board that airship."

Seth watched Sion run ahead as he took in a deep breath. _'Something tells me this will be much easier said than done,'_ he mulled as he levitated from the roof and flew in pursuit of his comrade.

"If he reaches the base and we're not aboard, things will be bad," Sion reminded Sethlans as he jumped across another skyscraper to another building, his superhuman speed aiding him in his momentum across buildings. "For the purpose of our organization, we cannot allow him to use _that_."

Sethlans snorted as he flew above and behind Sion. "Trust me. I know what will happen. No one will have to worry about a war anymore because _that_ will end everything."

* * *

_**Sion Magus/Age: 20?/Race: Human?/Occupation: Agent**_

* * *

"Stand still, you brat!" Robotnik bellowed as his Big Arms smacked the ground continuously as Sonic ran away smiling.

"Okay then!" Sonic pushed his heels outward to screech to a halt. "Let's dance, Doc!" he taunted as he whipped his body around and jumped immediately towards the robot.

"Now I've got you!" Robotnik proclaimed as Big Arms reached out to snatch Sonic in mid-air.

Sonic jumped suddenly in mid-air, much to Robotnik's surprise, and slammed his fist into Big Arms' egg-shaped metal center. "Knocked ya for a loop, Doc?" Sonic taunted as Big Arms spun wildly from his attack.

"Grrr!" Robotnik growled, Big Arms regaining its composure as it floated about. "Not bad, kid! But Big Arms is only getting started!"

Sonic rubbed under his nose with his index finger and smirked. "Heh! Same here, Doc!"

Big Arms' rear thrusters launched it towards Sonic, reaching out for the blue-haired teenager. Sonic jumped just as its gigantic hands tried grasping and squeezing the life out of him. Timing his counterattack perfectly, Sonic angled his descent and bashed the heel of his red and white-stripped shoe against the glass of the cockpit window, leaving a crack as he somersaulted as Big Arms zoomed past him.

Big Arms' turned around in a quick motion, hurdling towards Sonic again as Robotnik yelled, "You nuisance! Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic mocked again as he sped along with Big Arms' in chase. Sonic had an idea to stop Big Arms long enough to get to the core. He had Robotnik flustered, which was all he needed to get him to fall into this trap. "Heh," the boy grunted under his breath as he reached the wall of the colossal room. He stopped on a dime of the metal wall, turning to see Big Arms rocketing towards him.

"I've got you now, boy!" Robotnik cackled as Big Arms cocked its fist back as it charged.

Sonic smiled and side-stepped out of its way as it threw its punch.

"What?! No!" It was too late as Big Arms drove its fist into the wall. "No! I'm stuck! Argh!"

"Now to destroy that core and bring this ship down," Sonic said to himself as he watched Robotnik's machine struggle to break loose. He rushed underneath the core in a flash, planting his hands over his hips as he viewed the white glowing core above. "Guess I should just attack it head on?"

"Hold on there, Blue Boy!"

Sonic peered over his shoulder, chuckling as he confirmed the familiar voice. "You guys came back for another beating, huh?"

Sethlans and Sion stood before Sonic, weapons at their sides. They didn't come to fight Sonic this time. A wise move considering how quickly the boy defeated them not too long ago, but they weren't enemies to begin with, were they?

"Listen, Sonic," Seth continued, "We all want the same thing which is to bring down the Mad Doc over there," he pointed behind himself, "but you gotta see the bigger picture."

"I told you guys I'm not letting him destroy another city like he just did the other!" Sonic veered around and yelled.

"No one is saying that!" Seth countered, mirroring Sonic's passion. "All I'm saying is mess up his precious airship enough to where he can't harm anybody and he has to go back to headquarters."

Sonic lowered his guard. "Guess that makes sense. We can crush everything he owns so he can't come back!"

"That's the idea," Seth nodded with a grin.

Sonic gave him a nod as well. "Alright then, Seth," he agreed as he reached out to shake his hand, "we'll try it your way then!"

Sethlans shook his hand. "We'll do it together!"

"You think I can be defeated by the likes of _you_!?" Robotnik roared as Big Arms raced towards them with its fists.

Seth and Sonic smiled as Sion snorted. "Enough," he uttered coldly as he prepared to unsheathe his sword. "Tear asunder…"

A flash of light…

"Hakumei!" Sion exclaimed as he stood poised with his sword arm out. Time again around Big Arms stood still as Sion spun his sword around by its hilt. "Disappear," he commanded as he sheathed his sword again.

Robotnik, slack-jawed and speechless, watched as his machine's patented arms dropped from its body in pieces. Once again, Sion delivered the finishing blow to Big Arms and Robotnik was at a lost for words, the floating egg he took refuge in floating away towards the hole in the roof.

"Robotnik!" Sonic started to chase, but Seth restrained him.

"First we need to disable his weaponry," he reminded him as he turned him around and pointed forward towards the door on the far side of the area. "Let's head to the front of the ship and see what we can find."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Alright then," he prepared to take off. "Try to keep up guys!"

A burst of intense wind and Sonic sped off, crashing through the door in a second. Sethlans and Sion gave each other a look. They knew Sonic would run away by himself. That left them with Robotnik. Sethlans leapt and flew through the hole in the roof and Sion jumped from the core to make it through as well.

The plan went along as they thought.

* * *

_**Sonic/Age:15/Race: Meta-Human/Occupation: ?**_

* * *

"Woooo!" Sonic hollered as he blasted through the opposition, crashing through every room with little regard. He felt he was making progress towards where he believed was the cockpit of the airship. He didn't know how to disable the controls honestly. He planned on smashing everything in sight and hoping it would work. It was what he did best, he believed.

Meanwhile, Sethlans and Sion tailed Robotnik as they sliced through his robotic entourage. If their assumptions were correct then he would lead them towards their objective. The reason why he was on a rampage potentially was at the end of this path.

"Robotnik!" Sethlans called out as they crossed the threshold to a bright white room. They stopped, stunned by the intensity of the light. "What's going on?" they raised their forearms to shield themselves.

"Oooooohohohohohohooo!" they heard Robotnik laugh as they slowly opened their eyes. "_This_ is what you boys were looking for, yes? Why else would Nexus bring you two stooges?"

Their eyes acclimated to the light and even Sion's eyes widened in surprise of what was in front of them. "Impossible…," he muttered.

"Yes! Behold!" Robotnik bragged as his floating egg nestled perfectly inside of the monstrous creation crowding half of the heavy machinery in the area. Holding a silver emerald in one white-gloved hand and stroking his large orange mustache with the other, he began putting everything into place. "The sixth fabled jewel is now in _my_ hands! And with it, I need only one more to complete my collection!"

"You don't know what you're dealing with, Doc!" Seth warned as Robotnik's creation whirred to life. "The Chaos Emeralds are an ancient force-"

"As if I need to be reminded of that!" Robotnik cut him off. "I know all about the legends! The ancient scriptures telling how in your race's days they were the ultimate offense and defense against your enemies!"

"They weren't meant to be used greedily by humans like you!" Seth scowled.

"And what do you think Nexus will do with them?"

Sethlans gasped slightly. He never thought of it that way. Nexus after all was…

"Nexus has no intentions of world domination if that's what you're trying to feed us!" Sion shouted over the turbines screaming in front of them.

"And that's the difference between your group and mine!" Two rays of blue shined upon the duo as Robotnik, pressed a few buttons inside of his cockpit. "I'm not afraid to admit that _I'm_ evil! The propaganda that woman feeds you is laughable!"

"Enough of your words," Sion drew his sword. "You're coming with us."

"I think not!"

The immense spaceship's engines blared as the hangar door above them opened, knocking Seth and Sion off their feet from the hurricane force winds.

"If you two nimrods will excuse me, I have a colony to take!" Robotnik shouted over the loudspeaker of his robot.

"Robotnik!" Sonic screamed as he burst from the ground at the other side of the hangar.

"See ya around, kid!"

Sonic hurried, but it was too late. Robotnik's machine launched quickly into the air and was out of sight. As Sonic stopped, he scowled at Seth and Sion who were getting on their feet as the howling winds invaded. They knew Sonic was angry for tricking him, but they all knew now wasn't the time to fight amongst each other again. If they had any chance of stopping, Robotnik, they would all have to work together-for real. Sonic turned on his heel, motioning for them to follow him down the hole he made in the metal floor. The two men had no choice but to follow him this time.

"I was about to smash the controls, but it looks like it wouldn't matter anyway," Sonic explained, red lights flashing and alarms blaring inside of the cockpit. He pointed to the large display screen in front of them.

It was a countdown to self-destruction with Robotnik's grinning red-yellow insignia displaying the time-two minutes.

"Well that doesn't leave much room for error," Seth said half-sarcastically.

"There's escape pods," Sion read on a diagram on the left side of the room. "It'll take us right to the…Death Egg."

"The Death Egg must be his HQ!" Seth snapped his fingers in an "aha" moment.

"Let's get to those pods then," Sonic relayed to them as he began to walk out on the opposite side, but stopped to give Seth and Sion a menacing glare. "Together…"

"Yeah, yeah!" Seth chuckled nervously as Sion nodded. "For real this time, kid! Promise!"

The escape pods weren't too far from where they were. Making it to the pods weren't the concern, no. Making it to the Death Egg in time to stop Doctor Robotnik from attacking the nearby space colony was the real race for time.

As they ran towards the escape pod room, Sethlans pondered aloud, "I wonder which colony Robotnik is talking about attacking?"

"There's only one in Earth's orbit that I can think of," Sion answered.

* * *

_**The Final Frontier...**_

* * *

"Don't worry, kid," Trent McCloud assured Sam Blitzkrieg as he and Celeste escorted the teenager to the conference room where he would meet with Alana Livingston. "Commander Livingston isn't the three-headed dragon you're probably imagining her to be."

Sam shook his head. "No. I just picture her as a bitch."

Trent couldn't argue that, and neither could Celeste as she made a face and nodded.

The doors to the conference room slid open and the personnel inside rose to their feet as the trio crossed the threshold.

Trent and Celeste gasped. "I didn't know _he_ would be here," Trent whispered and Sam looked over to see their stunned faces.

"Samuel Blitzkrieg, is it?" the gentle, articulate voice broke the ice.

Recognizing him in his white overcoat, pants, and boots, Sam knew who he was dealing with. He was like a walking light bulb with his attire, but Sam knew better than to make that joke now of all times. "Didn't know I would be talking with the Prime Minister of the Separatists as well," Sam admitted.

"I was arriving when I heard the news," the Prime Minister told him with a folding of his arms. "Anything that concerns the well-being of the people deserves my attention."

"Then I guess once I tell you what you need to know, you'll give me some answers."

"You do not _demand_ answers from the Prime Minister, boy!" An officer on the sideline exclaimed.

"Who gave you permission to speak, Ensley?" Commander Livingston barked back. As the lieutenant lowered his head in shame, Alana turned her head back to Sam. "I am Commander Alana Livingston—Officer in Charge of the famed Dragoon Squadron, and of course you know the Prime Minister and leader of the Separatist Party, Jin Phoebus."

"Hmm," Sam took a seat at the round table with everyone else. Trent and Celeste sat beside him across from the officers, Alana, and Jin. Clasping his hands forward, Sam sighed. "So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

_**Name: Samuel Blitzkrieg/Age: 12/ Race: Human/ Occupation: Kid**_

* * *

Crossing into the brink of space as the three egg-shaped escape pods jettisoned them from the exploding airship, Sonic, Sethlans, and Sion viewed the dull blue Earth below. The oceans that vibrantly appealed to one's visual sense from outer space were lost long ago. With the constant push of technology and the draining of the planet's resources, Earth showed its age. It was the reason why the Separatists wanted to leave. To find a new place to call home and not repeat the same mistakes that the Neo-US intended on making again was the purpose of the party. The reason for the opposition was the manner in which it was done in. The sudden forming of a new party during the 2025 elections, nations uniting against the two juggernauts hungry for power—Neo-United States of America and Brittiania-, and forming their own republic beyond their foes initial reach, the Separatists did not wish for a war. However, the need for order forced the Neo-US to launch its next-generation forces that would make it superior to Brittiania and the Separatists.

BAHRAM…

But not even they could foresee the wild card threatening to destroy everything they were seeking to conquer. His existence was known to only a selected few and those who were affected by him, and as a picture of the large, moon-like base peered into their souls with its piercing golden eyes on the heads-up display, the trio's purposes rang inside of their heads again.

Defeat Doctor Robotnik—the World's True Enemy.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Episode Zero IV: The Death Egg

**Episode Zero IV-** The Death Egg

_"The Meta-Human Project? Amanda, have you gone mad?"_

_"A war is coming, Charles. We must do what we can to make sure that we are ready."_

_ "That boy is _not_ going to become an instrument of war! This family has had enough of that!"_

_ "The war will be at your doorstep whether you want it to or not. We're teaching these children to better protect themselves…to do good with these powers."_

_ "He has _no_ powers, Amanda!"_

_ "You know as well as I do that's a lie, Charles. Please, if you won't allow me to take him, then at least administer this. It will help in bringing his abilities to the surface."_

"Metahuman…," Sonic said to himself, staring down at his hands and feet.

_"Uncle Chuck, what's a Metahuman?"_

_ "It's nothing, Maurice. Nothing to be concerned about at all…come now, dinner is ready."_

As much as his uncle tried to stray his eyes away from the truth, the truth came knocking down their door. The day that Sonic recessed into the deepest trenches of his mind…he remembered only _their_ conversation in the aftermath. To think that it was only a year ago and the stench of smoldering rubble burned his nose hairs still.

_"I'm sorry to hear about your Uncle…he was a fine man. A brilliant scientist…"_

_ "You're the lady from a few months ago."_

_ "Yes, my name is Amanda Blitzkrieg; I worked with your Uncle Chuck. He and I were close friends. There may still be a way to save him if-"_

_ "What? What is it? I'll do anything to have him back! Tell me what I need to do, Doctor Blitzkrieg!"_

"It's almost show time, ladies!" Sethlans announced over the pod radio. "Knowing the Doctor, he's already expecting us!"

"Be ready for anything," Sion reminded them as their pods pulled themselves into the Death Egg's orbit.

With a clenched fist, Sonic willed away the recollections of that event. To him, everything culminated towards this moment. Reeking havoc across the Neo-US to find out the truth about Doctor Robotnik and his true nature all led up to this moment. Robotnik's space base, the stage for the grand finale...

"Here I come, Robotnik!"

Sonic wasted no time as the pod docked at its station, bursting out of the glass and running out onto the metal bridge.

"Hold on, Sonic!" Sethlans tried to stop him as he and Sion ran out to him. Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Remember, we gotta stick together!"

"Sure you guys won't try ditching me again?" Sonic scoffed.

"Geez, kid. You just jumped out of there without any regard. Hell if we knew there was any air around here!"

"Look if you guys are complaining, I'll just meet you once I put an end to Robotnik!" Sonic started to take off, but…

"Sonic," Sion grabbed him by the shoulder, to both Sonic and Seth's surprise. "Robotnik is the enemy of us all. Everything we do is for his downfall. We're in this together."

Sonic glanced at Sion's hand on his shoulder then at Sion. He realized Sion was reminding him of the same thing from when they escaped the airship. Whether he needed their help didn't matter, they were in it together for the long haul. They both nodded and the trio took off into the large egg-shaped base looming over them.

* * *

_**Doctor Ivo Robotnik/Age: ?/Race: Human/Occupation: Evil Genius**_

* * *

"Those fools followed me all the way to my Death Egg!" Robotnik snarled, plopping in his floating chair, adjusting his small bifocal sunglasses as he watched the trio run about inside his space base.

"It seems that you have a problem with rodents, good Doctor…"

Robotnik scoffed at the male voice speaking through his computer. "A problem I'll be rid of soon enough!"

"I would hope so, Doctor," the eloquent man said, slight accent in his tone. "If I cannot trust you to deal with rats, then how will you fare against birds?"

"He holds the final Chaos Emerald, and how convenient he's at the space colony, Luna, as we speak! The final preparations for my Egg Fortress are nearly complete! Those three rats won't-"

The alarms resounding in the room and flashing red and yellow lights said differently as a female robotic voice announced, "Warning! Warning! Intruders detected on Level Five Epsilon of Death Egg. All personnel respond! I repeat…"

"Get it done, Doctor," the man stressed upon Robotnik over the recurring announcement.

"Grrr! Blasted Nexus!" Robotnik screamed as the mysterious man cut his transmission feed. "Let's see how you deal with no gravity!"

With a snicker and a smirk, Robotnik empathically pressed on a button that read, 'Reduce Gravity'.

* * *

**_The Final Frontier_**

* * *

"This is a long way up!" Sethlans commented as he flew up to the ceiling of the security checkpoint they demolished. He looked behind himself and saw Sonic and Sion floating beside him with a cluster of metal parts from the machines they destroyed. He laughed, "Hey! I didn't know you guys could fly too!"

"We're _not_ flying," Sonic told him with a straight face, arms and legs crossed as his head hit the metal ceiling. "Ow…"

Sion cut through the metal ceiling with a swipe from Hakumei. "Seems the gravity has been disabled," thrusting himself upward into a more open space, he and the others landed upside down on what now was the bridge. The view of the decaying Earth behind them was clear as they saw an upside-down elevator at the end of the dangerous walkway. "Convoluted setup, Doctor…"

"Robotnik is confusing, period," Seth added as he flew beside them towards the elevator.

"What's your guys' stake in this anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Just another mission, that's all."

"It's gotta be more than that."

"Why does it have to be?"

"No one goes this far just for a mission."

"If you believe _that_, then you got a lot to learn, Sonic," Seth chuckled as they stopped at the elevator. He pulled the switch to his right up and continued as the doors closed, "I mean what drives you, huh? You're out here in space, just like us trying to stop this guy."

"He knows what happened to my Uncle Chuck," Sonic said, his voice and head lowered.

Seth saw he struck a chord, shaking his head. "Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't be!" Almost immediately, Sonic raised his clenched fist and grinned. "All the sorry is going to Robotnik when we kick his butt!"

Seth grinned and nodded along. "Hell yeah!"

"I wonder if there's a way to disable the stealth generators for this base," Sion pondered aloud. He looked to his allies. "That would alert the Separatists."

"Yeah," King agreed. "Nothing like a giant, egg-shaped space station grinning at you to get your attention!"

Sion gave a nod as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sonic stepped out, but…

"You guys ready or what?" he asked them.

"You get to Robotnik," Sethlans counseled. "We'll find those stealth generators and meet up with ya. Shouldn't be too hard to find you two duking it out."

"Be careful, guys."

"Don't worry. We got this!"

Sonic gave them a thumbs-up as the doors closed and the elevator descended. He turned to face the large upside-down space before him. A long walkway spiraling downward—this would be up. After getting his bearings straight, he hurried on to catch Robotnik before it was too late.

* * *

_**Alana Livingston/43/Human/Pilot Commander**_

* * *

Ding!

The elevator doors opened and the duo walked out, surprised the gravity inside of this spacious room was normal. They heard turbines roaring in the far end, but whether or not they were the generators powering the cloaking system for the base remained to be seen.

"You know for such a large and elaborate base, the defenses suck," Seth pointed out, fascinated by the dim red glow in the room. "But then again, we're not your average offense."

Sion grunted as they sauntered about, honing in on the origin of the turbines. The room was set like a maze. Who knew where it could be? The hollow echoing didn't help either, Sethlans making a face as he…

A stomp! Sion and Sethlans stopped.

"Sion?" Seth whispered. "I think you know…right?"

Sion nodded, readying his sword as did King. The stomp grew louder, shaking the ground. They gripped the hilts of their swords tighter, and dared to veer over their shoulders.

Slits of crimson illuminated behind them as a machine suddenly appeared, poised for action.

"Meet E-24 Chameleon, boys!" Robotnik's voice reverberated inside of the room as Sion and Seth whipped around and jumped back. E-24's uncurled its tail as the machine screeched. "Let's see you deal with him while I take care of the blue brat! My Death Egg will be your tomb!"

Sethlans grinned as Robotnik cackled, confusing the doctor slightly.

"Smiling until the end, eh?" Robotnik asked.

Sethlans looked up as the large machine towered over them. "You sic'ing this disappearing scrap heap means that we're close to shutting down the stealth generators! So once we deal with him…"

Sion lifted his head at E-24 too, "we'll shut your cloaking system down. Revealing yourself to the Separatists."

"Heh!" Robotnik accepted their challenge. "Good luck! You'll need it."

E-24's high-pitched shriek echoed as it pounced Seth and Sion. The duo had a plan, however. This would be over in a matter of minutes…

* * *

**_The Final Frontier_**

* * *

"You accursed, blue-haired pipsqueak…," Robotnik's voice roared within the confines of the base as Sonic neared the top of the Death Egg. "You've chased me across the planet, destroying my machines, prolonging the inevitable…why? Do you think you're some kind of hero? Did Nexus send you? Who _are_ you working for?"

Sonic stopped in the middle of the apex walkway, a sudden rumbling surprising the teenager as Robotnik continued, "It matters not, I suppose. Either way, you _will_ fail. I _will_ have the last Chaos Emerald, and I _will_ control this world through my new empire! You are but a pest that will soon be exterminated!"

An enormous white flying fortress ascended in front of Sonic. Breathless, Sonic felt like he was looking at a space ship from the comics. Large laser cannons on each wing and a yellow tip on the egg-shaped cockpit, Robotnik dubbed it, "the Egg Fortress! Powered by the six Chaos Emeralds, I am unstoppable! Do you see why I say you were nothing but an insect? You are dealing with forces the likes you've never seen!"

Even so, "I'm not stopping just because you _think_ you've got the advantage!" Sonic pointed at the colossal opposition before him, grinning. "I won't stop 'til you pay for what you did to my home and everyone else's!"

"Prepare to be space dust, boy!" The laser cannons on the Egg Fort shined a bright crimson as they screamed preparing to fire. "Egg Lasers, fire!"

Sonic broke out into full speed as the lasers burned the bridge in his wake into ashes. As he ran, he saw an opportunity to attack. A streak of blue light shot past the Egg Fort and Robotnik snarled, "How is he _that_ fast?"

An explosion of his right laser cannon wasn't the answer he was looking for as he saw Sonic on the monitor high above the Egg Fort, still smiling. "You think this is funny you miserable little-!"

Sonic landed on top of the cockpit window, planting his hands on his hips as he looked down at Robotnik inside. "Having fun, Eggman?"

"Eggman?" Robotnik yelled. "My name is Ivo Robotnik _not_ Eggman!"

"But it sounds so much better and sticks with your theme, ya know?" Sonic countered.

"I don't advice on how to brand myself from a teenager!"

"Suit yourself, Eggman," Sonic shrugged before readying his fist. "But I'm about to crack _this_ egg wide open!"

"You think it's _that_ easy?" Eggman grinded his teeth, his grip on the control bars tightening. "You haven't even seen half of what my Egg Fort can do!"

The Egg Fort vanished suddenly! Sonic's heightened reflexes saved him as he leapt onto the bridge and searched for the Egg Fort. "How did it-?"

"Heh heh heh!" Eggman chuckled as the Egg Fort appeared far out from the Death Egg. "I told you. You have _no_ idea of the forces you're up against, boy!"

Sonic growled slightly, seeing the damage he caused to one of the two laser cannons. At least he was making progress, but he couldn't reach the ship out there. There was no artificial air out there more than likely.

"I'll give you a taste of what this flying fortress can do with just _one_ Chaos Emerald!" Robotnik boasted. "Transform!"

The spaceship took another form in little time. A dragon head forming underneath the cockpit, the wings of the fortress became the robotic beast's own, metal talons sprouting from newly formed legs. Eggman cackled as his Egg Fortress became, "the Egg-Wyvern!"

"See what I mean?" Sonic pointed out as the Egg-Wyvern bellowed into the emptiness of space. "Eggman sounds so much better with all of these Egg references…"

"Silence!" Robotnik snapped back before an alarm beside him caught him off-guard. "What now?"

What he saw on the screen below him to his right wasn't good.

"No!" Eyes widened behind the bifocal shades of the doctor. "Not now!"

* * *

_**Trent McCloud/17/Human/Soldier**_

* * *

"Really, Doc? You think _this_ thing was gonna stop us?" Sethlans asked with a smirk, standing over his defeated opponent.

"All objectives have been cleared," Sion uttered, sheathing his sword as the flames from the exploding generators set off more alarms.

The stealth generators were off-line…

* * *

_**Jin Phoebus/30s?/Human/Separatist Party Leader**_

* * *

"So Samuel," Alana Livingston began as she sat across from Sam, Trent, and Celeste, "it is our understanding that _you_ have detected a weakness in this space colony. Now while I am skeptical to believe such a thing after our people put so much time into ensuring the safety of this colony, I am moreover curious as to _how_—how did you acquire this information?"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You are a home-schooled child, so I cannot determine your real IQ to see if you have hacker abilities; however I do know that your mother is Doctor Amanda Blitzkrieg."

"You know my mother?" Sam inquired hesitantly.

"Doctor Blitzkrieg is a well-known genius scientist. She was an advocate of the study for the evolution of humanity."

Trent and Celeste made a face. Sam felt they were getting uncomfortable.

"She aligned herself with the Americans…unfortunately for us, but that's not the point," Alana said with a shake of her head before resting her chin on her cupped hand on the table, "the point is you've inherited her intellect, I'm guessing. You know your way around the net. Why else would you know this?"

Sam smirked.

Alana grunted. "Something funny?"

"You think you've got me figured out," Sam replied, shaking his head. "If I'm such a 'hacker' why would I request to the _military_—of all people—to find out who attacked my home? Wouldn't I just find out myself? You guys aren't as smart as you make yourselves out to be."

"Watch it kid," Alana countered. "I don't tolerate mouthy children."

"You don't scare me, lady. I don't care who you are. I don't give a damn about this war or what you're fighting for, because in the end, my family will still suffer. We'll still have nothing—even on New Earth. Masquerading in your own ego just because you've got the bigger 'stick', all I wanna know is who attacked my home. If it wasn't the Americans, the Britannians, or the Separatists, then who? You're so concerned with the outside that you forgot about the inside."

Everyone's eyes widened from Sam's statement.

"If a 'kid' like me can break through your firewall, what's to stop BAHRAM?"

"So I was right!" Alana snapped up from her seat, slamming her hands on the table. "You did ha-"

The sounding of the alert system interrupted her as everyone except the Prime Minster and Sam jumped out of their seats.

"What's going on?" Alana demanded answers as she stormed out of the conference room.

"Attention in the facility! We have spotted an unidentified object nearby the space colony. Probability of enemy forces high! I repeat…"

"How the hell?" Celeste gasped over the repeating broadcast, looking at Sam. "What's going on, kid?"

Sam hunched his shoulders. "This isn't me, Celeste. I've got nothing to do with this."

"He's right, Celeste," said the Prime Minister as he stepped forward.

"Prime Minister Phoebus…," Trent trailed in his words.

"This is destiny taking its course," Phoebus announced. He turned his gaze to Sam. "Are you ready to meet your enemy?"

Sam's eyes widened. Did the Prime Minister have the answers he sought?

* * *

_**The Final Frontier**_

* * *

"Curse those fools!" Eggman yelled as he bashed his fist into the console. However as an extreme bipolar, he calmed himself a moment later. "Oh well, I suppose I can welcome myself much sooner and take the final Chaos Emerald!"

Sonic clenched his fists.

"I've got more important things to deal with! Our fight will have to be settled later!" the doctor told Blitzkrieg as the Egg Fort transformed into its original form. "All forces, prepare to attack the space colony Luna! Initiate the Doomsday protocol!"

A sadistic smile plastered on his face, the doctor sat forward as his ship launched him full speed towards the space colony in the distance, leaving Sonic. The boy crossed his arms, watching hundreds of fighter ships launch from the bays below to follow the doctor's lead.

"Looks like the real party is just starting!"

"Sethlans!" Sonic saw his allies approaching over his shoulder. "Sion!"

"They're going to attack the space colony Luna," Sion stated.

Seth narrowed his gaze on the ship-based colony in the distance, Luna. "Not only that…he's going after the last Chaos Emerald."

"How're we gonna get to him?" Sonic wondered out loud. "That's way out there in space!"

"Don't worry," Seth placed a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder as he stood beside him. "I've got an idea of how we can beat him there."

Sonic grunted quizzically, but Sion knew what his partner meant. "You're not going to use _that_?"

King shook his head slowly. "No choice at this point, Sion."

"But without a strong catalyst, there's no telling what will happen."

"Like I said, Sion," Sethlans' expression grew deathly earnest, "there's no other choice but to use _it_…Chaos Control."

Sonic echoed, "Chaos Control?"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Episode Zero V: Doomsday

**Episode Zero V**- Doomsday

"Gimme a sitrep!" Commander Livingston demanded the staff inside of the command center as she donned her dark teal armored pilot suit.

The large projection screen displayed the situation outside of the space colony as one of the analysts explained, "We have a wave of enemy fighter ships approaching us from the large space station that appeared to our northeast five hundred miles out."

"When did it get here? Why are we _just_ seeing this?"

"Perhaps the base ran stealth technology," another commander center technician answered as Alana stood in the center of the circular room. "However, our shields will be able to hold enemy forces at bay until civilians can take shelter and your Dragoons can deploy, Commander."

"Civilian safety is _top_ priority," Alana stressed. "Can anyone positively identify the enemy? BAHRAM?"

"Zooming in on the leading ship, Commander…"

The outside camera zoomed in with the greatest quality, showing the large silver spaceship with a golden tint dome-shaped cockpit window. Scanning around, everyone gasped when they saw the trademark insignia they've come to loathe.

"That bastard," Livingston shuddered.

A deafening siren again jump-started everyone's hearts as another tech stammered, "Commander! Our network! It's been…"

"What the hell!" Alana exclaimed as she whipped around towards the technician.

"All shields have been disabled! We're defenseless!"

Alana stopped, chills shooting through her spine. "No," she uttered as she turned around again to the digital screen displaying their enemy's fast approach. "Robotnik, I won't let you endanger the lives of these people again!" She began storming out of the room. "Alert everyone! We mobilize immediately and form a defense perimeter!"

"Yes, Ma'am Commander!" every officer in the room shouted in unison before frantically preparing themselves for the worst. Lights flickering, computers shutting down all around, whatever Robotnik did worked, and the citizens would potentially suffer for it if Alana and her men didn't stop them.

Just as she stepped out of the commander center, she faltered in her prideful stride, favoring her chest. "No…not now!" she pleaded before covering her mouth to cough. Clutching her stomach and lowering her hand onto her thigh, blood stained her armor plating. "I need more time, and then…"

Straightening herself as best she could, Alana continued forward. "Wait until this is over!"

* * *

**_The Final Frontier..._**

* * *

"His name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik," Prime Minister Phoebus explained to Sam, Trent, and Celeste as they stood in the elevator taking them down into the emergency shelter for citizens, "one of Interpol's most wanted for terrorism. He has no allegiances from what we know, and has access to technology years ahead of any of us."

"Hence how he was able to stay hidden for this long?" Sam wondered. "Why did he attack my home?"

Phoebus shook his head. "I don't know. We have yet to find the method to Robotnik's madness."

Sam scoffed, shooting a glare Celeste and Trent's way.

"They didn't know, Samuel," he assured them. "This information was top-level. Only the three Generals, Commander Livingston, and I knew about Robotnik aside from Neo-US and Britannia."

"I wish there was something we could do besides this!" Celeste yelled, slamming her fist into the metal wall. The large dent widened Sam's eyes. "This is bullshit! I should be out there with the Commander!"

"Celeste, we're the last line of defense," Trent clarified. "If by the slim chance Robotnik gets by them then we're all that's left between him and the citizens."

"Why is he doing this?" Sam asked Phoebus.

"Because of this…"

The Prime Minister reached into his coat pocket and revealed the answer.

"Is that a…?" Trent lost his words.

"Yes," Phoebus confirmed, a radiant glow of dark blue lighting the elevator because of the jewel in his hand. "He is after this Chaos Emerald."

"I've heard stories, but I thought they were just that," Celeste said, memorized by the eerie beauty of the gemstone as was Trent and Sam.

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop and opened. They walked out into empty hallway leading to the main shelters for refugees. "It hasn't had this type of glow in a long time." Phoebus tightened his grip around it. "It must mean the other emeralds are nearby. If he acquires all seven, this war is over. He'll wipe all of us out. I'm sure of it."

As the elevator door closed, a bright light burst in front of them, startling them as they all stepped back. Immediately out of the bright light, three figures appeared, one falling to their knees.

"_That_…was intense," the person on the ground managed to speak between heavy breathes. "The final emerald…"

"What the hell is this?" Celeste shouted as she and Trent stood in front of Phoebus and Sam, taking defensive positions and drawing their weapons. "Magic?"

Standing before them was none other than Sion, Sonic, and a tired Sethlans. Sion helped Sethlans to his feet as Sonic approached Celeste and Trent.

"Identify yourself!" Celeste demanded, training her gun on Sonic as did Trent.

"They are not our enemies, Celeste," Phoebus said calmly, placing his hands on each of the young soldiers' shoulders. "Trent, both of you, please…lower your weapons."

"Prime Minister," Trent raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

"As I mentioned before, destiny is taking its course."

Sonic narrowed his gaze on Sam.

"What?" Sam blurted as Trent and Celeste stepped aside.

"You must be him…," Sonic whispered as his eyes fixed on Sam.

"You know me?"

"Prime Minister!" One of the soldiers' voices echoed down the hall as did their footsteps as they hurried to the group. They stopped in unison and the squad leader continued, shouldering his rifle, "We will escort you and your entourage to the main panic room."

"What about my brother and Dad?" Sam asked the soldier.

Phoebus came to the soldier's side. "Find Marco and Drake Blitzkrieg and bring them to the Panic Room as well."

"Yes, sir!" the squad leader bowed and turned to his men. "Radio Gamma Company and tell them to find the two individuals and escort them to the Panic Room." He looked to Phoebus. "Sir, if you and your entourage will follow behind us."

"Hey!" Celeste yelled. "Don't treat us like we're not soldiers too!"

"You're rear detail then, Sinacide!" the soldier snapped back. "Let's move!"

Celeste sneered as they readied their pistols and followed behind the group.

"Guess he told you, Princess," Trent whispered and chuckled.

"I will end you, Silver Spoon," she growled lowly.

Sonic continued to stare at Sam as they moved. There was no doubt. The resemblance was uncanny. _'I finally get to meet one of your sons, Doc. I'll protect him and the others. Don't worry.'_

* * *

**_Prologue Arc..._**

* * *

"Stop crowding me, would ya?" the yellow-haired youth yelled to the soldiers as he stepped into the square room. "I can walk myself into my cell!"

"This isn't a prison cell," one of the soldiers reminded him for the third time. "This is a Panic Room. We were ordered by the Prime Minister himself to bring you and your father here."

"Why is the Prime Minister interested in us?" the rugged, brown-haired man asked with a scratching of his beard. "Does this have something to do with my son?"

"I didn't do anything!" his son barked, sparks flying from his body and scaring the troops around him. He noticed what he did and made a face. "Oh c'mon, these are harmless."

"I was talking about Sam, Drake," his father reminded him. "He's been visited by soldiers and wasn't in his room. I hope he didn't do anything rash."

Drake scoffed with a folding of his arms, "What can the twerp do anyway besides hack a…"

Drake made another face, much sourer than the last as a possibility of why they were sent to the Panic Room came to mind. "Seriously, I don't support his fetish. Whatever he does on his laptop, my dad and I do not support guys!"

"Drake!" his dad snapped.

"What?" the boy hunched his shoulders. "I'm talking about the hacking he _may_ or _may not_ do in his spare time. We all know who he gets it from."

"Stop accusing your brother of crimes he didn't commit!"

"I'm just saying." He shot the soldier to his left a look, nudging him on his shoulder, "You know what I mean, right? Of course you do," he chuckled. "Yeah…"

"You are not being detained for any crimes or any crimes your brother has committed," the highest ranking soldier informed them. "The Prime Minister will explain everything once he and his entourage arrive."

"Just call them his goons."

"Drake!" his father yelled again.

"Just saying…"

The metal door slid open as another group of armored soldiers entered. They formed a line to the side as the Prime Minister and his party made their way inside.

"Prime Minister Phoebus," Drake's father uttered.

"Marco Blitzkrieg," Phoebus greeted as he came to him and shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you..."

"Thank you, Sir, but what is this about? Is my son in trouble?"

Sam sighed as he and the others came in last, the door closing behind him. "I'm fine, Dad," he told him half-heartedly.

"Sam!" Marco ran and grabbed his child from the ground, hugging him. "You had your old man worried!"

Smothered inside the fabric of his father's black shirt, Sam raised a hand as he said something but no one understood.

"Don't go off doing stuff like this without letting me know!"

Again, Sam protested but his words were lost in translation. He shrugged and dropped his hands finally in defeat.

Drake rolled his eyes at his dad's overbearing affection, his eyes locking at the young girl staring a hole into him. "No way," he gasped. "_You_?"

"Nice to see you too," Celeste addressed him dryly.

"So you _do _know each other?" Sam exclaimed in a single gasp for air as he broke away from his father's embrace. He came in between as Celeste approached his older brother, studying Drake's apprehensive expression. "What? Is she an ex-girlfriend or something?"

"As if!" Drake jumped back from that question, shooting a shaking finger at the blue-haired girl. "That girl was with me back when I went with Mom! All she wanted to do is fight me!"

"You were the pride of Oceanus," Celeste clarified with a slight smirk. "I wanted to prove I was better."

Drake snorted, shooting her a judgmental glare. "You really haven't changed since then, I guess."

"So you must be Drake!" Sonic blurted out, stepping in front of Drake with a big grin.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Drake!" Marco exclaimed in a scolding tone. "Language!"

"Okay," Drake rolled his eyes and sighed. "Who the _heck_ are you?"

Marco crossed his arms and nodded. "Better son…"

"Doesn't make it any less rude," Trent said under his breath, shaking his head.

"I knew your Mom!" Sonic answered, unfazed by Drake's boorish tone.

Drake, Sam, and Marco's eyes widened from his statement. "What?" they yelled in unison.

"Doctor Amanda Blitzkrieg!" Sonic laughed, rubbing under his nose. "She and my Uncle Chuck were best friends!"

"Chuck?" Marco echoed inwardly. "Couldn't be talking about Charles?" He squinted, adjusting his glasses and taking a good look at Sonic. "Is he really related to _him_?"

"I'm glad you guys are all having this big reunion and all," Sethlans stepped in finally with Sion beside him, "but we've still got the problem of Robotnik coming with his robot army."

"We've got everything under control," the highest-ranked soldier pointed out. "Commander Livingston and the Dragoon Squadron will repel the threat with ease."

"Do not underestimate the cunning of Doctor Robotnik," Sion mentioned quietly.

"And do not underestimate the power of Commander Livingston," the soldier boasted, raising an eyebrow at Sion. "Who _are_ you anyway? How would you know of Robotnik?"

"A soldier of low rank such as you didn't know the name until today," the swordsmen quipped nonchalantly.

"What was that?"

"That is enough, soldier!" Phoebus shot him a look, a rare instance in which he raised his tone.

The soldier said nothing as he stepped back into the ranks. Phoebus turned on the monitors via the large console in the middle of the room. The images displayed the line of Orbital Frames—mechanized flying robots—forming a chain around the space colony. The quality of the televisions exhibited the detail of the dragon-helmeted black and grey Orbital Frames as they brandished their shields and lances. The alpha of the group, Commander Livingston and her horned Dragoon Panzer, stood swiped her lance as she stood ready for the oncoming onslaught.

"Let's hope your guys hold him up long enough," Seth said as he viewed the live feed alongside everyone else.

Celeste sent a glare Seth's way from that comment. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she growled.

"No offense, kid, but the Separatists are no match for the Doc. Trust me, we've seen what he's working with inside of that Death Egg base over there."

"If we can beat the Neo-US, then-"

"He just hacked your network and brought down your shields, right?"

Celeste shuddered slightly. "How did you know that?"

"We saw something back on his airship on Earth about the Doomsday virus." Sethlans reached in his pockets and showed everyone a holo-decoder, a portable device capable of decoding files and displaying the information on a small, green holographic display. "It'll shut down your shields and tamper with the capabilities of your Orbital Frames."

"Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?" another soldier shouted.

Seth rubbed the back of his head as he snicker nervously, "Guess I forgot!"

"These are lives we're talking about here!" Trent growled. "And you think this is all a game?"

"Calm your tits, people," Seth waved off their resentment as he sauntered around the room. "When your first line of defense fails, we'll take care of the Eggman topside."

"Pretty cocky for a nobody," Drake commented in a snarky pitch.

"Says Sparky over here who can barely hold a charge…"

Drake shot Sethlans a dark look, but chose not to comment as the Prime Minister turned to the mercenary with a look of concern.

"With six emeralds against one, do you really believe you have a chance?" Phoebus asked Sethlans.

"I've got history with the Chaos Emeralds, so I know how to bring down the Doc," he assured him. "Plus, with Sion and the Blue Blur with me, we can't lose!"

"Blue Blur…," Sam muttered, recalling the last time he heard of that alias. "Can't be…"

Phoebus nodded as he placed the Chaos Emerald in Sethlans' hand. "Very well, I entrust you with this then, Vulcan."

Sethlans stepped back in shock, emerald in hand. "Wait what? How do you know…?"

"Why do you think I am leaving this to you?" Phoebus smiled.

Shaking his head and regaining his composure, Sethlans pocketed the Chaos Emerald. "That's a name from long ago that I left alone." He turned on his heel. "But it looks like my past is catching up to me if I have to resort to using these again. Don't worry; we'll act as the second line when your first line fails."

"You keep insulting us like that," Celeste scowled darkly as Seth, Sion, and Sonic headed towards the door.

Sonic turned to everyone as the door opened, shooting a thumbs-up and grin. "Don't worry! We got this handled!"

"What makes you so sure that you can win?" Sam asked as Sonic whipped himself around for the door. "He's destroyed thousands of homes, probably killed hundreds. What makes you think you can stop him?"

Sonic stopped at the threshold, smirking inwardly. "Because we're the good guys…simple as that." He raised his hand and waved. "See ya, Sam and Drake. I hope we can be friends after this is all over and get to know each other better."

"If you're not dead after this, I'll think about it," Drake ribbed with a sly grin.

"Drake," his father chimed in a familiar tone.

The boy sighed. "Right, sure. I'll _still_ think about!"

The door closed as Sonic stepped forward and looked up to a smiling Sethlans, Sion behind him with arms crossed. It was time.

"Let's do this."

* * *

_**Drake Blitzkrieg/14/Meta-Human/High School Freshman**_

* * *

"Brace yourselves, men!" Commander Livingston warned through their private communicators inside of their Orbital Frames. "Doctor Robotnik will not be coming alone! Hold the line and do _not_ give an inch!"

Suddenly, crackling and static covered the visual feed as a distorted chuckle droned in.

"What the hell is this?" Livingston muttered.

She quickly got her answer as the insignia of the mad scientist invaded their HUDs and every monitor on the space colony.

The evil doctor spoke, "Greetings, citizens and soldiers of the United Space Force Alliance…or Separatists…or whatever you call yourselves! My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientific mind in the world, and soon to be this era's greatest ruler!"

"Robotnik!" Alana slammed her fist on the console.

"Those who may not know my name will certainly recognize my emblem! You may ask what my purpose is for destroying your homes is and why I am approaching your final refuge as we speak, and its simple! They say for a new world to be born, you must destroy the old! Your leaders have tried their best, but have failed to keep the reality of this world from you! They've constantly fed you stories about the war between themselves, but this goes far beyond that. There are powers that the average human mind could not even comprehend! I have collected six of those seven powers, and I've come to acquire the final piece from your gracious Prime Minister, Jin Phoebus! Resistance is futile for my Doomsday virus has shut down your shields, but that's not the best part of my computer virus!"

Robotnik's cackle boomed across Space Colony Luna as Alana readied her Dragoon Panzer. "We won't let you cross, Robotnik!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Commander Livingston!" Robotnik rebelled as he and his forces appeared in the distance. "Get a load of this!"

Alana suddenly heard screams and an explosion. She gasped.

"What the hell are you doing, soldier?"

"It's not me! I can't control my-"

Another explosion amongst the rank as chaos began to brew.

"No! What's happening to my Orbital Frame?"

Alana couldn't believe it. Her men were fighting amongst themselves! "What is going on? This is _not_ the time for this infighting!"

"It's not us, Commander!" another pilot cried. "We swear! It's like our Orbital Frames are-"

The transmission ended with the pilot's scream and Alana roared as she watched another comrade die beside her, "No! What's the meaning of this, Robotnik?"

"I told you," Robotnik reminded her in a low, evil tone. "This is Doomsday…"

"Enough! Face me, you coward!" Alana barked as her Dragoon Panzer flew towards the opposition of fighter ships, slashing through with her lance towards Robotnik's flagship. "You'll pay for their lives with your own!"

Robotnik laughed again, "Oh ho ho hoo! I think not, my dear. You're my way to the Chaos Emerald!"

Her Orbital Frame froze! As the other fighter ships zoomed past her to engage the other Dragoons, Robotnik's Egg-Fort stopped in front of Dragoon Panzer.

"This can't be!" Alana stuttered. She trembled as the Egg Fort loomed over her Orbital Frame. Her machine was small in comparison. "No…"

Robotnik's grin plagued her HUD. "Going my way, Dear?"

* * *

_**The Final Frontier**_

* * *

"No one chose to believe me when I said that wouldn't work!" Sethlans clamored as the trio made their way to the large garden park of the colony. The artificial blue sky had been hacked into and transformed into black with storm clouds lingering overhead. "But I didn't think Robotnik would turn everyone against each other!"

"They underestimated the genius of the doctor," Sion said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Doesn't matter if we can stop him here!" Sonic finalized as they stopped in the center of the park, keeping their eye on the sky.

"You fools again!" Robotnik's voice boomed inside of the colony. "How did you even get here?"

Descending from the ominous skies and landing with a thunderous thud was an unexpected foe. Sonic and the others growled as the Dragoon Panzer stood poised for battle.

"No matter…you were so kind as to bring the last Chaos Emerald to yours truly. Now hand it over!"

"Don't do it!" Alana cried over the loudspeakers. "Don't even think about giving him the last-"

"I'd keep quiet if I were you!" Robotnik intervened. "How this ends depends on whether your life is guaranteed or not!"

"What the hell did you do, Robotnik?" Celeste's voice came over the amplifier, much to everyone's surprise. "If you hurt the Commander…"

"I don't know who is interfering with my communications line, but it'd be in the Commander and your best interest to stay out of this!"

"What are you up to, Eggman?" Sonic shouted over the loud hum of the Orbital Frame and Egg Fort.

"I'm glad you asked, Blue Boy! Hand over the Chaos Emerald in exchange for the Commander and her machine. Do it and I will return her…refuse and I will completely annihilate this space colony and _take_ the emerald!"

"What makes you think we give a damn about that chick?" Sethlans wondered aloud. "These humans' lives will be lost anyway if you get your grubby paws on this Chaos Emerald, so what's the point?"

"Heh! You're a lot smarter than you look, kid!" Robotnik complimented, stroking his large mustache.

"Humans are not meant to obtain the power of the Chaos Emeralds, but someone screwed up on their job and got them stolen. Now I gotta do a job I thought I quit long ago and protect them from scum like you!"

Sethlans drew his sword and took his stance alongside of Sion, Sonic ready as well. "So go ahead, kill her. But as soon as you do so, I will end this with Chaos Control!"

Robotnik jumped back in his seat. "Chaos Control?" he yelled.

Alana wondered the name herself as she looked around for an escape from her captured Dragoon Panzer.

"Who are you?" Robotnik queried. "And what do you know about the seven Chaos Emeralds?"

"The name is Sethlans King!" he yelled. "Appointed wielder of the fabled Deus Blade and King of Sorcery…I will rid of your evil with this blade of the Gods today!"

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Episode Zero VI: Endless Possibilities

_**Episode Zero VI**_- Endless Possibilities

'_This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back_

_Cause I know I can go_  
_Where no one's ever gone_  
_And I'm not looking back_

_But how will I know when I get there?_  
_And how will I know when to leave?_  
_We've all gotta start from somewhere_  
_And it's right there for me_  
_The possibilities are never ending!'_

_~ Bowling For Soup_

* * *

"So you're calling my bluff, eh, Sorcerer?" Robotnik snickered, his finger hovering over an orange button.

Sethlans' maintained his stone cold expression as Sonic and Sion poised themselves for Robotnik's attack. As soon as he made a move…

"This woman's life means _nothing_ to me!" The doctor's voice bellowed within the space station. "Say good-bye, Commander Livingston!"

He pressed the button vigorously, and the trio braced themselves for the imminent explosion.

But there was no detonation...

"What's this?" Robotnik pressed the button again. "Why hasn't her Orbital Frame exploded?"

He repeatedly slammed his fist into the button. "What's going on? What did you do?"

_**BOOM!**_

The doctor jumped in his seat as the explosion blew Sethlans and the others away. It was later than expected, but the doctor actually went through with it. King didn't really expect him to murder the woman like this, but against this madman anything was possible, wasn't it?

"Damn it!" Sethlans yelled as they landed feet first away from the explosion. "You're gonna pay for these lives you keep taking away, you bastard!"

"Indeed he will…"

Everyone's eyes focused on the woman standing afar, arms folded. Though bruised, Alana Livingston stood as confident as ever.

"Impossible!" Robotnik yelled from the top of his lungs as he slapped his bald head. "How did you even get out of there?"

"Did you really think I would let you take control of _my_ Orbital Frame?" Alana asked in a snarky tone. "All of our Dragoons come with an eject and self-destruct sequence when the main CPU detects an intrusion by the enemy forces."

"Not bad," Robotnik complimented. "Too bad your men didn't do the same."

Alana smirked. "Who said they didn't?"

"What? They did the same thing? But that would mean they were-"

"Launched from their escape pods into a recovery area inside of the space colony," the commander explained assertively. "As we speak, a counteraction against your Doomsday virus is being installed into the surviving units which there are plenty. They can handle your space fighters while we deal with you here!"

"You plan on fighting with us?" Sethlans blinked curiously. "Really?"

"Naturally," Livingston said as parts of her armor fell to the wayside. Her shoulder blade attachments and gauntlets remained, however, as a blue laser blade and shield protracted from the wrist portions respectively. "I'm not called the Valkyrie of the USFA for nothing!"

Robotnik screamed, bashing his fists into his controls, "You clowns think you can take me on? I'll show you power of my science combined with the power of the Chaos Emeralds! Egg Fortress, Transformation One: Egg-Wyvern!"

The enormous spaceship descended slowly upon them, whipping up incredible winds as it assumed the same form it did when it battled Sonic on the Death Egg. Sethlans saw _it _as soon as the machine's dragon head emerged and roared.

"There's a Chaos Emerald!" Seth exclaimed over the intense winds the Egg-Wyvern's wings conjured.

"Yeah, he's using just one though!" Sonic added. "We're even right now!"

"No we're not! He still has five more powering his Egg Fortress, don't be fooled!"

"Well, let's take it down anyway!" Sonic yelled, throwing caution to the extreme winds and charging into battle.

"I'm with him!" Alana agreed as blue flames from her shoulder attachments transformed into wings and launched her high into the air towards battle. "Charge!"

"Fine!" Sethlans took his stance with Sion. "Let's do this, Sion!"

Sion nodded as they followed suit into combat. The Egg-Wyvern launched itself into the air in the blink of an eye, blasting them back with its winds. Alana pursued Robotnik as he circled the area.

"You think you can match me in the sky?" Robotnik challenged. "Fire heat seekers!"

From its back, rocket pods unleashed a multitude of missiles with Robotnik's symbol on the tip. Many made a beeline for Alana, but the warrior smirked as she sped forward.

"Sveio!" Alana's wings left a blue trail of flames in her wake as she dove sharply at an angle towards the ground to evade. The missiles were supposed to attack the greater heat source as well, but they continued to track Alana, to her dismay. "What's this?"

"Ho ho hooo!" Robotnik laughed. "Good idea, but those missiles have an exact lock on you and your meddlesome friends!"

Alana scoffed, halting barely above ground and facing upward as she raised her shield arm. "Very well…Randgrid!"

As Alana's shield enveloped her in a blue bubble, Sonic raced on into another fusillade of missiles. No fear in his eyes as he attacked each missile as a streak of light, slowly ascending into the skies with explosions in his wake.

"That's impossi-" Robotnik stammered as he watched Sonic make his way above his Egg-Wyvern. "What _are_ you?!"

"I'm Sonic, of course! And this game is over!" he replied enthusiastically in mid-twist. "Now!"

"You think it's that easy?" Robotnik roared as he pushed his Egg-Wyvern back, its mouth opening as energy began to gather.

Sonic transformed into a blue streak of light once again, bursting towards the Egg-Wyvern as Sethlans and Sion slashed and burned the remaining missiles. Making their swift advance, they noticed Sonic making a quicker one. Sonic crashed into the open mouth of the Egg-Wyvern, smashing the orb gathering energy for the beam, and ripping through metal as he spiraled from the Wyvern's jaw.

Robotnik's own round jaw dropped as alarms blared inside of the cockpit. He was speechless, watching Sethlans and Sion prepare to follow up.

"Nice one, kid!" Sethlans complimented, cocking his sword back with his partner. "Now it's my turn!" Flames swirled around the Deus Blade as he leapt high into the air. "Dance in the inferno…"

Thrusting his blade forward, he howled as he rocketed towards the Egg-Wyvern yelling, "Flame Rave Drive!"

Sion joined in the unison raid, taking flight and pushing his sword forward as he jettisoned in his own streak of silver light. "Rave Drive!"

The two swordsmen's attacks sliced through the Egg-Wyvern's wings like a knife through hot butter. The doctor panicked as blasts sent his flying fortress for a loop. Sethlans and Sion landed beside Sonic, watching the Egg-Fort fall slowly behind them as Sonic gave them a thumbs-up.

Alana looked on in slight awe. "They brought him down already?" she muttered under her breath.

The Egg-Fort crashed with an earthshaking thud. Sonic and the others hurried to the crash site, raising their arms underneath their noses as they maneuvered through the heavy smoke. To Alana it seemed too easy. What about the danger Sethlans mentioned about Robotnik possessing six of the seven Chaos Emeralds? Wasn't he a threat still or was the doctor simply outmatched by the trio. She felt as though she would get her answer as she landed behind them.

"This isn't over yet guys," Sethlans warned them, his weapon drawn still as was Sion's. With a single swipe of his sword, the young adult blew away the smolder and revealed the wreckage.

Or what they believed to be wreckage…

"This ship…," Alana gasped, in awe of the massive size of the creation before her, "there's still hardly any damage!"

A new, even more terrifying monstrosity rose to great heights on its four enormous legs as Eggman's laugh resounded around them. "Oooh ho ho ho ho ho hooo!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Seth complained as they all stepped back before the winged machine.

"Egg Fortress Transformation Two!" Eggman announced; feeling renewed at the helm of his unstoppable creation. "The Egg-Hydra! My multi-headed beast is invincible as long as the power of the six Chaos Emeralds is powering it!"

Despite the tension lingering in the atmosphere, Sonic still grinned as he poised himself for another run. "You know what they say, Eggman! The bigger they are…!"

"I'll wipe that grin off your face yet, boy!" the doctor boasted as his Egg-Hydra's bellow shook the ground beneath it.

"Bring it!"

"Sonic," Seth chimed in as he approached him. "That thing is damn near unstoppable with the six Chaos Emeralds powering it. You _still_ wanna take him on like this?"

"Of course!" the boy answered without hesitation, looking back with his confident smile. "I don't plan on losing! Like I said, we're the good guys!"

There was definitely something about Sonic that intrigued the sorcerer. Not an ounce of quit inside of him, and he had the purest of intentions. Not like him. Ever since he broke away from his old life, he was only intent on making money and living the dream that fewer were achieving in this day and age. Even now, someone like Sonic existed in a quirky, blue-haired kid.

Sethlans smiled inwardly, grabbing Sonic's hand by surprise and placing the last Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Then you'll need this."

"Sethlans, what are you doing?" Sion stepped in.

"The power of the Chaos Emeralds grows stronger from the power of the pure of heart," he said strongly. "I think you can do something amazing with these things, kid."

"Really?" Sonic uttered though he was unsure of what King expected of him.

However, when Sethlans nodded, Sonic's smile grew wider.

The glow of the Chaos Emerald grew brighter in Sonic's hands and Sion furrowed an eyebrow. He realized what Sethlans was doing now.

"Thanks!"

"This is where it ends for you all!" Eggman bellowed over the loudspeaker. "Egg-Hydra! Destroy them!"

They jumped away as the hydra's heads chomped and dug their mouths into the artificial terra firma.

"Let's go, Sonic!" King shouted as he, Sion, and Alana took their stances behind Sonic. "We'll support you! You've got the power of the Chaos Emerald. Let's end this!"

Glowing in a three point stance as the power of the Chaos Emerald flowed through, Sonic raised his head, smiling as the Egg Hydra heads rose and locked eyes with the hero in the making.

_**The Final Showdown! Team Sonic Vs The Egg Hydra!**_

**To Be Continued…**

_**S/N: Do not own copyrights to song or lyrics. :)**_

_**S/N II: Sveio is a Valkyrie name that roughly translates to "noise" or "vibration". Rangrid is another Valkyrie name that translates to "Shield-truce" and/or "Shield-destroyer"**_


	7. Episode Zero VII

**Episode Zero VII**- Endless Possibilities II: The Super Sonic Solution

'_I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility!'_

_~Bowling For Soup_

* * *

The citizens far below the colony in shelter and the others inside of the Panic Room looked on nervously as Doctor Robotnik's Egg-Hydra screeched. The colony trembled, its feet enough to squash Sonic and the others with one stomp. Do you think that was enough to scare them away?

"Let's go!" If Sonic's exclamation didn't answer your question…he rocketed from his three-point stance making a beeline for the Egg-Hydra's left leg.

His enthusiasm brought a smile to Sethlans as he twirled his sword and launched himself towards one of the Egg Hydra heads. Alana and her blue flame Valkyrie wings carried her beside the sorcerer as they spiraled high into the air above the giant.

Meanwhile, Sion stood on the ground, his hand gripped tight around the sheathed Hakumei. He didn't possess the ability of flight like Vulcan, but his supreme ability of high jumps aided him as he soared towards another Hydra head.

Eggman saw all of their movements over the multiple monitors spanning across his egg-shaped cockpit. He grinned mischievously. "That's right!" he challenged over the loudspeakers connected to his machine and the space colony. "Come towards your deaths!"

The Egg Hydra heads screamed and unleashed scorching beams of red at Sethlans and Alana. The duo reacted accordingly, weaving through the deadly lasers whilst positioning themselves for an opening for a counterstrike. The problem was that the Egg-Hydra wasn't letting up between its beams and its patterns were random. Add to the fact they were dealing with three heads and it would take even a tactical genius such as Alana a while a way to get in without being disintegrated by the lasers. She didn't know if her shields would be able to defend properly against them either. They weren't designed to withstand such heavy arms fire.

"Damn it!" Sethlans cursed as he narrowly escaped another laser. "This is tougher than I thought! Those beams are no doubt powered by the Chaos Emeralds!"

As the aerial show commenced, Sion prepared to weigh in as he unsheathed his blade slightly from his hilt. A Hydra head looked menacingly at the silver-haired swordsman as he descended from his mighty bound.

"Hakumei…"

Sion uttered the name of his magical blade and time slowed to a crawl around him as he landed near the right foot of the beast. He didn't have long. What seemed like only a split-second was three seconds to Sion when Hakumei's special ability kicked in. He wasted no time charging towards the leg and slicing through a portion of its armor plating.

"Tcch," Magus snorted as he skidded to a stop past the leg. Looking over his shoulder, he watched the plating fall. "It's stronger than I thought."

Time resumed and Eggman snorted once he noticed Sion's actions. "It seems you have tricks up your dirty sleeves!" He exclaimed as the Egg Hydra raised its right foot. "I will flatten you!"

Sion jumped in time as the foot crushed the ground below it. He glanced at the large crater it created as he whipped his body around and sheathed his sword. "You are too slow," he taunted impassively, readying for another attack as light erupted from his sword. He landed and slid back before he muttered, "Rave Slash."

A massive ray of silver light enveloped Hakumei in the form of an Excalibur as it collided with the second metal plating he exposed. He felt tension as he pushed to slice the leg clean, but was shocked to see his attack deflected by some invisible force.

Sion stumbled backwards, quivering slightly as he retracted his blade into it's sheathe. "What's going on?"

"Hah!" Robotnik mocked. "I told you the six Chaos Emeralds make my Egg-Hydra invincible!"

Not if Sonic had anything to say about it as he finally managed to get behind the monster and jump on its stiff, spiked tail. A fleeting look above as Sethlans and Alana continued to dodge the laser show and he focused on the long, metal path to the heads. For him, though, he'd be there in no time.

"You again, huh, boy?" Eggman inquired as he saw Sonic on one of his screens. "As if I didn't expect you to approach me from behind…you've a long way to go to reach me and I'll ensure that you never do!" He slammed his fist into the abused console. "Activate Hydra defenses!"

As if this atrocity didn't have enough weapons a seemingly endless amount of automated twin-barreled turrets arose from the hydra's back and zeroed in on Sonic.

Still, Sonic laughed as he bent his knees slightly as he prepared to go. "Really, Eggman?" he mumbled under his breath. "You haven't learned yet, huh?"

The turrets open fire and the blue blur zips through the bullet storms, tearing through the metal contraptions as he made his up the miles-long back of the Egg Hydra. Chains of explosions shook the machine somewhat as Sonic zigzagged to make certain he destroyed _every_ turret firing his way. The doctor should have expected much from his newfound nemesis, but could do nothing but chuckle as he drew closer.

"Well then, boy," he said softly.

Spiked wings gradually snapped from the sides of the Egg-Hydra as the thrusters from the feet slowly lifted from the destroyed artificial turf. As it continued to keep Sethlans and Alana out of attack range, the wings spanned across great lengths and flapped furiously. Sion braced himself against the incensed winds, driving his sheathe into the ground and taking his stand. Sonic frantically looked around as the Hydra rose higher until…

"How about we take a trip outside, shall we?!" the doctor screamed.

"No!" Sethlans shouted as he dodged another laser beam. "Get off of there, Sonic!"

"Too late for that!" Eggman cackled, grabbing handles at the side of his seat and pressing the buttons on the tips of each. "You're coming along for your _last_ ride, Sonic!"

The Egg-Hydra's feet retracted to the insides of its belly and locked into place as rockets from the ports flew them towards the ship entrance hatch of the colony. Sonic fell, but he clenched his teeth and grabbed a metal groove on the back of the six-headed dragon. Instinctively he held his breath and closed his eyes. He saw from the movies he watched with his Uncle Chuck when he was younger that people who went into outer space without any type of special protection would lose consciousness within the first fifteen seconds because of the lack of oxygen along with other unspeakable things.

"That's right!" Eggman saw Sonic hanging on for dear life as they sped towards the closed space ship docking station doors. "You better hold your breath!"

Sonic groaned, keeping his eyes shut and breath held as he heard Eggman cackling, "Farewell, Sonic! This is your stop!"

The Egg-Hydra fired a laser beam that burned through the docking station doors, allowing it to plow through into the vast emptiness of space where Dragoon Squadron battled his Death Egg fighters still.

_'This can't be the end!'_ Sonic thought to himself, as he tightened his eyelids, heaviness in his chest. _'But what can I do?! Once I run out of breath…'_

Was this it? The entire days dedicated to chasing this madman across the earth were for naught? _'Uncle Chuck…what do I do?!'_

_"The power of the Chaos Emeralds grows stronger from the power of the pure of heart…I think you can do something amazing with these things, kid."_

Sethlans' words were encouraging at the time, but what now? What could Sonic do in this situation? How would the Chaos Emeralds help him? If he tried anything…

_'No!'_ He shook his head as he struggled to hold his breath. The end was drawing near.

The doctor stared at the monitor and saw Sonic. "Still hanging on?" he asked in a certain tone. He commended the boy for lasting this long, but, "How long can you hold your breath before your lungs collapse? Either way, this is the end for you!"

The Egg Hydra slowed to a halt. This was it. Sonic could hold his breath now longer. As soon as he exhaled…

The glow of the Chaos Emerald inside of Sonic's pocket intensified as it slipped out of his pocket and hovered about in a circle.

Alarms inside of Eggman's cockpit blasted in his eardrums again and snapped his head left and right to see what happened. "What's going on?!"

"Warning! Warning!" the female voiced computer announced. "Irregular energy spike from power sources! Repeat: irregular energy spike from power sources!"

"The Chaos Emeralds?! But why?!" Again his fist slammed into his control console.

Meanwhile Sonic forcefully exhaled and opened his eyes as he floated in the air. He blinked twice, observing his surroundings. He felt warmth around him. "What's going on?"

Eggman saw the boy on the screen, but couldn't believe it. "How? How is he still alive?!"

* * *

**_The Final Frontier_**

* * *

That was it! King's eyes grew wide as he gasped, "This energy…"

Standing beside him, Sion raised an eyebrow. "What is it?

"It's Sonic." Sethlans looked back at his partner with a smile. "He's harnessed it."

He could feel the incredible aura of magical energy from the space colony. Unlike anything he ever felt before, he far surpassed what anyone he knew could produce. "The power of the seven Chaos Emeralds," he said aloud, gazing up at the damaged artificial sky. "I knew it."

"The power of the seven Chaos Emeralds?" Sion echoed, oblivious to Sethlans' astonishment. There was no denying King's amazement by the sparkle in his eyes. Sonic did something that made even him excited.

All the while, Alana monitored radio chatter about dock station doors' damage through her ear communicator as she made her way towards the location by flight. "I need a fix on that demolished entrance!" she exclaimed as she donned her Valkyrie-winged designed visor helmet.

"Yes, ma'am!" a man over the communications replied.

"I'm on my way to assist! We need to seal it before we lose too much oxygen!"

"Yes, Commander!"

* * *

_**Sion Magus/ Weapon: Hakumei (Sword)/Special Attack: Zantetsuken**_

* * *

Aside from the frenzied chatters from the men and women at the helms for communications throughout the space colony, the room was eerily silent. Sam, Drake, Marco, Celeste, Trent, and all of the soldiers kept their eyes glued to the center screen displaying the footage outside in space with Sonic.

"What the hell…?" Celeste began to ask but trailed off, stunned.

"What did he just do?" Trent asked himself.

Almost everyone else in the room wondered the same thing; however the Prime Minister was well aware of the situation. Arms crossed and a small smile on his pale visage, he knew it. _'You knew too, Vulcan? There's something special about that boy. He's harnessed the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds around him.'_

Sam peered from the corner of his eyes in Jin's direction. He knew something was up, but for the moment, things were looking up for Sonic. He'd worry about the details later as he focused back on the screen. _'Let's go, Sonic.'_

* * *

_**Sethlans King/Weapon: Deus Blade (Sword)/Special Attack: Rave Assault**_

* * *

It was strange yet comforting all at once. A great surge of energy filled Sonic's veins and encircled his body as he took a deep breath and exhaled. His eyes splashed in a color of ruby red now scanned his body tinted in a golden aura. His hair felt different too, spiked upward in a golden color as he stared at his gloved hands and tightened them into a fist. _This_ was the power Sethlans spoke about: the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. It was unlike anything Sonic ever felt before. With this, he felt as though the impossible was possible!

But first thing was first. "Hmm," he made a sound in his throat as he turned to the Egg Hydra heads. Showcasing a sample of his enhanced abilities, Sonic flashed and appeared in front of the Egg-Hydra as Eggman blinked his eyes.

The doctor though unaware of the colossal magical pressure surrounding his nemesis felt unease as the boy floated in front his creation wearing an earnest frown.

"I don't know how you keep doing this," Eggman growled, favoring his scalp as he grinded his teeth. "How…how are you still alive?!"

"Guess the Chaos Emerald Seth gave me came in handy," Sonic answered, his voice deepened. It was as if this form matured him by a few years.

"Wait?" Eggman paused, running what Sonic said through his vast mind again. "The Chaos Emerald?" he snapped his fingers. "Of course, that's it! The Chaos Emeralds reacted!"

He shot his index finger at the figure on the screen. "But why did they react to _you_?! It's as if they transformed you into some kind of super being!"

"Super being?" Sonic glanced at his fist and smiled a little. "Super Sonic…heh, sounds catchy." He told himself, focusing on the hydra heads. "Don't you think, Eggman?"

"Super Sonic?" Eggman growled through clenched teeth. "Super or not, you're still no match for my Egg-Hydra! Assume final form!"

Super Sonic chuckled inwardly as the Egg Hydra protracted three heads from the opening sections of his machine's neck base. Immediately Super Sonic noted the auras of the other three Chaos Emeralds pulsating from the heads of the hydras. The Chaos Emerald floating around him intensified its glow as well. "So, the Chaos Emeralds' energies grow stronger whenever they're near each other, huh?" Super Sonic asked himself.

"Behold the Egg Fortress' final form! The Egg-Hydra Hex Chaos!"

The super-formed Sonic didn't care for the convoluted name of the doctor's fortress as he swiped his hand and motioned for the monster to attack him. Eggman huffed, "Arrogant little—fire!"

The Egg-Hydra Hex shot a rainbow assortment of colored laser beams across the black space towards a grinning Sonic. The audience watching from the Luna Space Station expected Super Sonic to dodge, but a simple raise of his hand and the lasers vanished before they swallowed him whole.

Eggman's jaw slacked. "You've got to be…"

Super Sonic heard him and smirked. He didn't know how he was able to do himself frankly. Everything he was doing was driven by instinct alone, and now it was his turn to flex his muscles as he kneeled down in a mid-air three-point stance. Again before the doctor could blink, Super Sonic zipped past a hydra head and sliced its head clean. Without turning, he flashed back across and grabbed the emerald from the floating head.

"Is this even real life anymore?" Eggman was lost. Never did he expect an opponent such as Super Sonic. It became painstakingly obvious that Super Sonic was on another level of power than the Egg-Hydra.

The super teen proved it multiple times, zipping and slicing through hydra heads whilst taking the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Within a matter of ten seconds, six dragon heads floated aimlessly into space. The seven Chaos Emeralds danced slowly around Super Sonic as he set his sights on the final target.

Eggman had lost all hope. "Is this even real life?" was all he could ask as his superior opponent drew closer to his cockpit window.

"I told you," Super Sonic said with a wag of his finger. "It's like I said: The good guys always win."

Robotnik felt his large, orange mustache droop as he asked, "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

If the smile on Super Sonic's face was any indication, then…

* * *

**_Super Sonic/ Weapon_**_**: Self/ Special Attack: Super Sonic Boom**_

* * *

The colony shook vigorously as a large explosion outside shined through the false and damaged sky around Sethlans and Sion. After minutes of silent waiting, the results were in.

"Heh!" Sethlans folded his arms below his chest with a smile of confidence. "Sounds like Sonic did his thing!"

Sion stood behind Seth, staring a hole into the sorcerer. "You knew Sonic would be able to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds? How?"

"It's simple! The pure of heart can harness their powers the best. So now, once he brings Eggman here, we can capture the doc and I can return the Chaos Emeralds back where they belong!"

_**Slash!**_

Seth's eyes widen and well up in tears as a sharp pain shot across his back. His breath escaped him as he fell towards the ground. Fighting against the pain, he stopped himself and caught himself on one knee. Through clenched teeth he growled and veered from the corner of his eye at the culprit.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Vulcan," Sion said as he walked past Sethlans and stopped past him to sheathe his sword.

"Sion!" he snarled through his teeth, anger pushing him through pain. "What the hell?!"

"Robotnik and the Chaos Emeralds are to come with me."

"And you had to cut my back to say that?!"

"It's because you will try to interfere," Sion explained logically, looking out into the distance. "I cannot fight you _and_ the boy simultaneously so I'm taking you out first."

"And you think this is enough to keep me down?"

There was a small pause in the conversation.

"No," Sion answered after an eerie silence, turning slowly towards King. "No, of course not…but I will do more than that—kill if necessary."

"But why?!" Sethlans barked. "Where the hell is all of this coming from?! Our orders-"

"Differ," Magus interjected as he pointed at the downed sorcerer. "You are only a mercenary used by our organization. I was assigned to partner and terminate you, if necessary."

Seth couldn't help but laugh as he gradually rose from his knee. "You're just as strong as me."

"Wrong." Sion tapped the his sheathed sword on the ground, resting his palms on the hilt. "I am stronger. My orders were to hold back to match your abilities for optimal synergy."

"You've got a lot of orders." King stood up straight finally, albeit a bit unstable. Still his grin remained. "You just shut up and color for everything?"

Sion closed his eyes and snorted. "A drifter like you could never understand. You have no purpose…you abandoned it."

"That's where you're wrong." He brandished his silver sword from his side scabbard. "I do have a purpose."

"Oh?"

King pointed the tip of his holy blade at his former partner, chuckling, "Yeah."

"Very well," Sion said, sliding into his samurai stance as he readied Hakumei. "Will your purpose drive in this battle, Vulcan? We shall see…"

That _name_…it set Sethlans soul ablaze with ire. "That's not my name anymore!"

Fury fueling his adrenaline, the sorcerer pushed forward and clashed swords against his traitorous colleague. Then again, they were never friends to begin with, were they? Perhaps to Sethlans, they were, however to Sion…

It was just another mission.

_**Sion Reveals His True Intentions! King and Magus Cross Blades!**_

**To Be Continued**

_**S/N: No ownership to the lyrics at the top. :)**_


	8. Episode Zero VIII: Sethlans Vs Sion

**Episode Zero VIII**- Sethlans vs Sion

* * *

_**Sion and Sethlans Clash!**_

It was a sight to behold. What seemed an insurmountable task to others, Super Sonic made it easy. Smashing through and destroying the Egg Hydra was a feat that the USFA would have had to exhaust all of their resources to bring down, but one boy did it with seven mystical jewels.

"That's the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds," Jin said with a small smile.

Sam continued to stare at the monitor displaying Super Sonic in all of his radiant glory. Standing triumphant in the mass of floating debris that was once the Egg Hydra, Super Sonic smirked as the seven Chaos Emeralds spun continuously around his body. "The Chaos Emeralds," Sam whispered in awe.

"Eh, I wonder what the fairy tale behind those things are," Drake pondered aloud as he rubbed his chin. "How can I get a hold of some power like that?"

"It's simple, Drake," Jin answered. "As long as you are pure of heart, you can invoke the powers of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Guess that means you're out, Drake," Sam added with a sneaky grin.

Drake snorted at his brother's statement as he flexed his bicep. "What're you talking about, little bro? I'm as pure as it gets!"

"The only thing pure about you is the bullshit that comes out of that mouth of yours," Celeste jested with a sardonic expression pasted on her visage.

"Who asked you, flat chest?!" Drake lashed back as he stomped towards her.

Celeste scowled as they butted heads—literally. "Still with that stupid nickname…notice how I actually have boobs now, idiot!"

"Too bad I don't look at men and their boobs like that!"

The soldiers laughed at the boy's joke, much to Celeste's chagrin as she stepped off and growled expletives inwardly.

"Drake, be nice," Marco told his son, though the damage had already been done.

Still, Drake huffed and turned back to the other side of the room as Trent stood at the center at the monitor controls. "Now there's just the hole that Doctor Robotnik created and stabilizing the air pressure which the Commander is on top of and…"

When Trent changed the feeds to the inside of the colony park area, his face lit up with shock. "What? What the hell are they doing?"

"Tcch!" Celeste scoffed and crossed her arms as she approached Trent. "Looks like the boys are fighting."

Jin narrowed his gaze on the battle between Sethlans and Sion. "Now?" he asked in an irritated tone, fists clenched.

Celeste looked back and noticed Jin's unease. "Do you want us to handle it, Prime Minister?"

Jin nodded. "Be careful…there's something more sinister going on here."

Celeste turned and returned the nod with one of her own. "Yes sir!" With passion, she shifted her focus toward the troops. "Let's get out there and contain the situation, men!"

However, the soldiers didn't share the same enthusiasm as her, pinning her with stale stares.

"What?" she growled. "What's with the looks?!"

A soldier stepped forward and told her simply, "We don't need _you_ to tell us that we need to go out there."

Celeste gasped as the soldier readied his weapon with the others. "Let's go, men!" he demanded.

"Sir!" they shouted in unison as they hurried out of the room.

Celeste's blood boiled. Even through this, they disrespected her. She knew not many people liked her because of the "special" treatment she received from Commander Livingston, and many felt that she was getting a "free ride" up the ranks. If only they knew that the opposite was true. If only they knew the hell the commander put her through to become the warrior she was today.

Her hands shook wildly as the last soldier exited. Trent placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said to comfort her. "One day, they'll have no choice but to respect us."

Celeste spared Trent a glance before scoffing and shrugging his hand away. "I don't need your sympathy, Silver Spoon!" she barked, drawing her pistol as she made her exit.

Trent shook his head as he watched her cross the threshold. "Spoiled…"

Drake chuckled as Trent followed Celeste. To him, Celeste was the same girl from long ago.

Marco altered his attention from the drama between the teenagers. "Uhh, Prime Minister…," he trailed off, observing the pensive pale man.

Jin returned the gaze. "Please, just call me Jin."

"Umm, okay…_Jin_," Marco said, taken aback by the Prime Minister's lack of formality. "You seem really worried about those guys fighting down there. Is there something more to it?"

Jin confirmed his suspicions with a nod. "Yes. I didn't think things would turn out like this so soon."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Jin lowered his head, the mental image flashing through his mind. "It's all connected to _them_."

* * *

_**The Final Frontier**_

* * *

Driving his fist into Sethlans' jaw, Sion knocked the sorcerer far enough to unsheathe his sword for an attack.

He revealed a portion of the cold steel, uttering in his stance, "Ravera Slash…"

Sethlans didn't believe he heard Sion correctly as he stumbled. "He didn't just say," he shook his head. "Ravera?"

Unleashing a massive blast of silver energy with a vigorous swipe of his blade, Sion dug the heel of his boots into the artificial turf from the sheer force of the technique.

Seth shouldered his sword in one hand and slammed his other hand into the ground. "Fire Geyser!" he exclaimed quickly.

A blast of fire magic erupting from his palm catapulted him into the air to avoid the sharp air slash as it sliced through a band of trees. Floating in the air, he looked down at Sion, confused. "How the heck does he know Ravera Style?" he questioned himself. "To think he's _this_ advanced…"

"Do not distract yourself, Vulcan!" Sion advised with a swing of Hakumei, looking at his target. "Thinking about anything else will kill you."

That name again. "Stop calling me that!" Seth bellowed. "My name is Sethlans King!"

Sion grunted. "So you take the name of your father and shame it?"

King's eyes shot wide from that stab. "The hell you know about my father?!" he roared as he gripped his sword with both hands and dive-bombed towards Sion. "Huh! Tell me!"

Calm as ever, Sion raised his sheath as Sethlans swung his blade downward, creating a thunderous clap of sound and an explosion of magical flames swirling around King. As Sethlans struggled to break through, Sion held his sheath above his head firm. "Disgraceful," he added flatly. "And _you_ are King?"

"Shut up!" Sethlans shouted as his feet planted themselves on the melting soil. Back-flipping away from close-range, flames gathered around his free hand as he balled it into a burning fist. Landing, he cocked his fist, vehement eyes glaring through Sion's skull. "Supernova!"

"Hnn," Sion grunted disappointedly, swiping his sword downward and raising his sheathe slightly as King jetted towards him.

Sethlans saw Sion's anticipation as he threw his punch, but bolted sharply to the left side to catch Magus off-guard. "Gotcha!" he shouted as he pivoted on his foot, gripping his sword to set it into a golden glow. At another angle, he swung at Sion again. "Supernova Slash!"

Sion, with his sword on his right side, swung his upper body and sideways weapon to the left to meet Sethlans' blade in an explosive collision. The force of the magical detonation surprised even the calm, collected agent as his body flew and crashed far away on the ground.

Sethlans shook his red hot hand as he shouldered the Deus Blade. "How'd you like that?!"

Lying on his back momentarily, Sion sat upright. He admitted to himself that he didn't expect this much show of force from the sorcerer, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He bared little emotion as he drove his sword into the ground slightly for support. Using his scabbard as a cane, he emerged, his clothes singed from the fires of his opponent. Whilst sheathing his sword, he answered as he dusted away grass from his clothes, "Is that it? I expected more from the King of Sorcery."

Sion mocked him yet again. His lack of sentiment aggravated Sethlans to no end as the King of Sorcery gripped his sword tightly with both hands again and took a forward stance. "I've got plenty more!"

Sion had enough. "Permit me if you will…," he held his sheathed blade in front of him with one hand, "a demonstration of the power that is Hakumei." With his other hand he clutched the hilt. "Prepare yourself, Vulcan."

It was time for time to stop once again and for Sion to unleash his finishing technique. "Zantetsuken …"

Time froze as Sion uttered the name of his final attack, coming in for the strike in a single, swift bound. "Farewell…"

Another magical force of energy, however, stopped and pushed him back!

Sion hissed as he dug the heel of his boots into the ground to stop himself in a stance, "What is this?"

Time resumed itself and standing in front of Sethlans was…

"Sonic," Sion uttered with a lowering of his sword.

Sethlans blinked, only seeing the glowing figure floating in front of him as he blinked his eyes. "Sonic?! The hell…"

"Actually, Super Sonic is a better word for me right now," the teenager corrected with a sly grin, holding the round doctor by the collar in his hand before tossing him aside on his face. "Guess you've got plans of your own now."

"I am only carrying out the mission assigned to me by my Superiors," Sion told the boy as he sheathed his sword at side as he extended his other hand towards him. "The Chaos Emeralds that float around you and the doctor are to come with me as well."

"You'll have to go through me first." The confident grin from Super Sonic didn't fade.

"Hmm…" Sion dropped his hand.

Sethlans took his stand beside Sonic, shouldering his blade with his chest puffed out. "Me as well!"

This was a worst case scenario, but even so..., "Very well," Sion accepted as he snapped his free hand to the side. "I will show you the might of Nexus through me…Sion Magus!"

Robotnik groaned as he struggled to get up. The last thing he wanted was to be thrown in the middle of a struggle between those three. If he was able to sneak away, perhaps he could at least avoid the friendly fire. As he began to concoct an escape plan however, he heard footsteps and when he lifted his head, his worst fears came to reality.

"And now you buffoons," he ridiculed weakly, knowing his plans would be on hold for the moment.

Trent and the cavalry arrived in the nick of time, standing above and surrounding the notorious criminal. "Says the guy who's about to get his butt detained," McCloud countered brusquely. He motioned for the others. "Take him away!"

As the soldiers handcuffed and proceeded to drag Eggman away, Trent and Celeste focused less on the doctor's rants about his escape and more on the developing drama between Super Sonic, Sethlans, and Sion.

"Looks like the backup arrived," Seth said as he peeked over his shoulder.

Super Sonic concentrated only on Sion. "You really wanna do this?"

Sion wasn't backing down as he snapped into his sword stance, bending his knees and sliding his foot forward with his hands gripped on Hakumei. "If they have any sense of code, they will stay out of this," he warned them indirectly. "I can deal with you two."

Super Sonic's smirk grew at that statement, clenching his fists. "C'mon! I'll take you down in no time!"

"Let's see who is truly faster, Sonic the Blitzkrieg." Hakumei was half-drawn.

But when Super Sonic charged Sion and materialized above him, not even the Nexus agent expected such instantaneous speed. Sion's eyes widened, his mind attempting to catch up with Super Sonic for possible reactions as the teenager came hurdling for a punch.

It vanished. Sonic's eyes grew large as they reverted to their natural green color.

The seven emeralds dropped to the ground. Sethlans gasped.

A look of confusion on the boy's face as his attack lost its conviction but still pressed on towards Sion. "What…," he could barely finish his words, his energy sapped, "…just…?"

In that same instance, Sion saw the opportunity to stri—

"Rave Drive!"

Sethlans blasted Sion back from his high-speed sword rush stab, taking his foe by surprise and managing to grab Sonic by his collar with his free hand in another motion. "Gotcha!"

Sonic hardly knew he was held up by the sorcerer as he mumbled, "Why did…?"

"You've used too much energy with the Chaos Emeralds," King told him as he dropped him safely on his knees. "It's amazing you've lasted _this_ long, kid!"

"I'm," the teenage managed to say slowly between pants, "so tired."

King would be his shield, stepping in front of him and taking his stand. "Don't worry, kid. I've got your back."

Sonic heard more footsteps and felt the presence of two more people standing in front of him.

"We've got your back too, Sonic," Celeste declared as she brandished her gun as did Trent whilst standing on the opposite end of King.

"We will protect you," Trent added.

Sonic looked up through weary eyes, his vision hazy. "Guys…"

It made little difference to Sion as he drew his sword and snapped it to his side. To him, it was just another mission. "Very well…I will just exterminate you all."

Sethlans, Celeste, and Trent prepared themselves to take down the Nexus agent—Sion Magus.

* * *

_**3 Vs 1!**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Episode Zero IX: Fight For My Friends

**Episode IX**- The Fight For My Friends

_**A Glimpse of Truth…**_

"Nexus," Jin began his explanation, hands cupped behind his back, "an organization created by former US President George Sears."

"George Sears?" Marco echoed in an elevated voice. "That's well over two decades ago!"

Jin nodded. "In the beginning they were a group by the former presidents for black-ops assassinations, or wetworks as some would say. They were a small, but highly skilled group of assassins that some believed had supernatural abilities." The Prime Minister shifted his eyes to Drake. "They experimented in the evolution of humankind, something you know all too well, Drake."

Drake pointed at himself. "Me?" he stammered, shaking his head. "But I was at the research labs that our mom worked at—Oceanus and Atlantis. I had nothing to do with this organization!"

"Really? Then who do you believe funded that research?"

Drake winced. Phoebus had him on that one, seeing as he _never_ found out who ran the show at the underwater research facilities. To keep things simple, he just believed his mother was in charge. After all, whenever she was around, everyone treated her with the utmost respect. Given her acidic personality, it was common knowledge not to, "Tick the Doc off."

Jin saw the boy's anxiety of the subject. "I know the memories are not fond. However, Nexus isn't an organization known for delicacy."

The images of being strapped in "that chair" suffering injections…Drake shuddered.

"So that Sion guy is a part of this Nexus group," Sam asked. "And Mom?"

Jin gave a slow nod as he rubbed his chin. "Though it is hard to say if your mother was directly involved with Nexus, I know Sion is for sure."

"Wait!" Drake snapped out of his stupor, turning his head towards the monitors showing the fight between Sethlans, Trent, and Celeste against Sion. "So that Sethlans guy isn't with them?"

"Sethlans is only a mercenary," Jin answered confidently. "These are conclusions I've drawn from my current observations and my past run-ins with them and their leader."

Sam made a face. "You've met their leader?"

"Yes. She is a visionary in her own right, and I fear she has expanded her network to lengths we cannot even begin to fathom."

Drake looked back at Jin after hearing that. "She?"

Jin nodded again as he paced around in a circle. "Her followers call her, Lady Superior. I and a few others know her by the name of Julia."

The Prime Minister walked past the teenagers and diverted his eyes towards the monitors. "Despite all of this, I believe they can at least ward off Sion. They cannot allow Nexus to have the seven Chaos Emeralds. Allowing them to posses those jewels would spell an even bigger catastrophe than Doctor Robotnik's intentions."

That surprised Sam. "Wait, so they're out for world domination like Doctor Robotnik?"

"That's just the thing that scares me," Jin shook his head and looked back at the others, traces of fear on a usually tranquil visage, "I do not what it is they want."

Everyone gave him a discerned look then bowed their heads. His fears were well-placed in fearing the unknown.

Because the unknown is perhaps the greatest danger of all...

* * *

_**The Fight For My Friends**_

* * *

"Be gone!"

A swipe of Sion's sword released a gust of razor-sharp winds that ripped through the air. Sethlans jumped high into the air as Celeste dive-rolled to the right and Trent side-jumped to the left. Sion wasted little time, launching like a missile towards Trent, readying for the kill.

As Trent slid to a stop, he narrowed his gaze and snapped his hands out. "Think again!"

Suddenly, a golden glow outlined Sion's body as he halted his advance and lowered his sword. But, it wasn't of his will! "What is this?" he groaned, squirming but unable to break the unexplained hold.

Veins pulsating along the sides of his head, Trent shouted at his allies, "Attack you two! Now!"

Sethlans wasted little time making his dive-bomb approach towards the incapacitated Magus. "Roger that!"

Celeste made a beeline towards Sion with a small smirk. "Psychokinesis, eh?" she guessed as she leapt towards Sion. "I never would have guessed, Silver Bending Spoon!"

Sion strained to turn his head in time to watch as Celeste crushed his cheek and eye in with the heel of her metal boot. She followed up her spin kick with a dashing straight to smash his nose in.

As Sion reeled back, Sethlans clasped the hilt of his Deus Blade with both hands as he thrust it forward. "My turn!" he yelled as he dove in a tornado motion. "Raaaaave!"

His blade set ablaze in flames of magic, he spiraled in his fast descent yelling, "Fire Spiral Drive!" as he bashed into Sion. An epic impact as the explosion of flames threw Sion far-off, crashing through another tree.

Able only to inch his head up, Sonic chuckled weakly as Seth regained his footing out of the infernal twister, "Nice."

Trent and Celeste ran to Sethlans near the tree wreckage. If any luck, Sion was crushed underneath the large Oakwood.

"Nice magic trick," Celeste complimented. "Think you can teach me something like that?"

"Heh!" King snorted as he dissipated the flames lingering around his sword with a swipe. "Sure, if you got fourteen years to spare."

Celeste smirked slyly. "Sure. After all, human _are_ living longer now, and I'm no ordinary human either."

"Is he done?" Trent intervened in the banter.

Sethlans' expression melted into a frown from that question. "I doubt it. Sion is as tough as they come."

And on cue, Sion emerged from the debris with sword and sheathe in hands. Scratches and bruises across his skin and tears in his clothes, he maintained a stone cold, haunting gaze on the sorcerer.

King scowled. "See what I mean?"

"No Super Sonic to protect you from this again," he reminded them of the grim reality as he assumed his posture to attack. "Hakumei…"

Sethlans and the others readied themselves, but Sion activated Hakumei's ability and froze them in time. "Not this time," he drew his sword and zipped past them in the blink of an eye, sword arm stretched outward as he shouted, "Zantetsuken!"

With a spin of his sword while still in his stance, time began to resume. "You cannot fight time," he added as he returned Hakumei inside of its scabbard, "therefore you cannot defeat me."

Blood sprayed as the trio screamed, huge gashes ripped across the chests. Sharp pains and the speed in which they inflicted the injuries forced them to collapse. Such was the power of Zantetsuken, though even then with an ability meant to sever _anything_ in two, Magus held back. Unleashing his full abilities would mean…

"Is he faster than me?" Sonic asked himself, eyes wide and glued on the swordsman.

"Now," Sion said to himself as he straightened up and raised his head in Sonic's direction, "there's only you to deal with."

Sonic scowled, struggling to move his aching body. "Man, I'm all out of juice," he relented as he fell to the ground again.

"Fear not," Sion quelled the teenager's terrors as he made his approach. "I will not kill you. My mission is only to retrieve Robotnik and the seven Chaos Emeralds."

No, he couldn't let that happen. Even if it meant dying! Wobbling and taking deep breathes, Sonic rose to his feet, gritting his teeth as he growled, "Over my dead body!"

"If that is what you wish," Sion said, reaching to draw Hakumei but stopping. To his left…, "Hmm."

"It's not over yet!" Sethlans came roaring, blood trail and all as he thrust his free hand and launched a fireball.

It was too easy as Sion sliced the magical fireball with a vertical slash, dissolving flames kissing his face. "You refuse to stay down, Vulcan. Suppose I will have to _put _you down."

This was his last chance! If he didn't end it here, then Sion would put him down definitely. _'There's only one chance to win this!'_ King mulled as he screamed, arms stretched to his sides as he continued to rush towards his foe. _'Chaos Emeralds, I don't have a pure of heart, but grant me a bit to use this!'_

He closed his eyes for a moment, visualizing the seven mystical jewels connected to his past life. Funny how they were his only hope now. After leaving it all behind and shunning the title of King of Sorcery, he would have to use the very same jewels to save himself.

It was now or never! His eyes snapped wide open! "Chaos Control!"

"What?!" Sion shouted, rushing to meet Sethlans and cut him down before Chaos Control activated.

It was too late. Time halted yet again, and Sethlans wasted little of it as he readied for the final blow! "Sioooooon!" he bellowed, his voice resounding within the timeless boundaries as he drove his holy blade into the abdomen of Sion Magus.

The silver blade pierced through Magus' skin, tearing through his organ and breaching the other side.

"Gaaaaah!" Sion screamed as time resumed, blood pouring from his mouth. His weapon fell from his hands and his body lurched forward towards the sorcerer.

His adversary's blood staining his countenance, King rested his forehead against his. "You said we couldn't fight time," he hissed, hands tight around the butt of his weapon. "Well, no one can fight time—not even you!"

With that, he yanked the Deus Blade from Sion's innards and stepped back as he swung his blade to rid of some blood.

Even from that last attack, Sion stood albeit his knees shook as he wrapped his arm around his wound. "Even so," he said, wincing at the sharp pains. He inched towards the sorcerer. "I must…"

Another step forward… "Complete my…"

Head lowered, he snapped it upward to lock eyes with King. "Mission!"

"It's over, Sion," Seth told him softly as he watched the agent collapse to his knees. "Nexus has failed."

"That's where," Sion retorted between heavy breathes, head bowed, "…you're wrong, Vulcan."

He looked up again, emotionless as always. He managed to catch one last deep breath, "Even in my failure…our mission continues on."

He failed to reach the mercenary, falling completely before him. It bothered King how staunchly loyal Magus was to Nexus. Betraying his trust for the sake of a mission, but then again, perhaps garnering Sethlans' trust was apart of the mission. Still, he was his clue to find out about _him_.

"You won," Sonic laughed weakly as he hobbled towards King.

Seth passed Sonic a glance. "Yeah, but it was on a gamble." He clutched his bleeding chest as the adrenaline pumping his blood died down. He cringed from the sharp pains and continued, "I was fortunate enough that the Chaos Emeralds gave me an energy boost to use Chaos Control."

"Why would they not?"

That was a long story.

Seth chuckled through the pain. "It's a long story."

"I leave you boys for awhile and I come back to this?"

Sonic and Sethlans averted their eyes upward to the voice above. "Alana," Seth said as the woman hovered down to their side.

Livingston frowned, studying the hunched over Magus. "What happened?"

Seth mirrored Alana as he explained, "Sion had orders from the organization that hired me—Nexus—to capture the Chaos Emeralds along with Eggman."

Alana noticed blood escaping through King's hand and surmised he was bleeding from the large cut across his chest. She traced the blood on the ground and noticed Trent and Celeste lying motionless in the grass. "Did he?" she asked, shuddering.

King shook his head. "No, they're still alive. He intentionally spared them, I know. That was Zantetsuken—his signature attack. Usually things get cut in two when he uses it, but this time he held back for some reason."

"Nexus," Livingston uttered.

"Guess you're familiar with them."

"Yes, we have history, actually. They're a ruthless organization and clandestine. They seem to have eyes everywhere, it's insane. They've given us hell siding with Brittiania."

"Sounds like politics."

Alana hunched her shoulders and sighed. "It's much deeper than that, and that's the nature of Nexus it seems. You never know just how deep their roots really are." She pointed at King. "Look at you…you were merely a pawn in their game as well."

"Yeah, well I won't go down so easily. Just ask Sion."

Alana grunted as she turned away. "I'll make him talk, trust me," she assured them as she headed for Celeste and Trent. "Right now, let's take care of the wounded, including you two, and recover the artifacts. We're done here."

King nodded in agreement then focused back on Sonic. "Can you stand?"

Finally, Sonic stood up straight, smiling though now he ran off of sheer will. "Don't worry about me, buddy!" he declared. "You look like you could use some help yourself!"

The sorcerer chuckled, "Yeah, well as long as I've got my Deus Pendant," he grabbed the silver cross pendant hanging across his bloody chest, "I'll never stay down. I heal much quicker with it on."

That last tidbit of information escaped the teen as he turned his head in the direction where the military took Robotnik.

"Guess your chance to get those answers is here, huh?"

Sonic heard him, "Yeah."

"Hey, I'll take care of things with fly girl here," he said with a grin. "Go catch up to them before they take him away from the space station. Maybe that Jin guy can help you!"

Sonic nodded returned the smile two-fold. "Right thanks, Seth!"

As Sonic ran off after Robotnik, Sethlans reached out for the seven Chaos Emeralds, beckoning their presence through sheer magical will power. They obeyed his silent call, floating in unison in a circle towards him. "Whoa," he trembled slightly, strange sensations shooting through his body. "I feel their power, but…"

As he trailed off in his words, he remembered the incredible magical force he felt when Super Sonic stood before him. It wasn't the same. "No, that kid's magical power was on a level I can hardly comprehend! He's not even a sorcerer, so how…"

Perhaps Sonic…no, that was impossible. No way he could be _that_, could he?

* * *

**_The Final Frontier_**

* * *

Sonic prayed he wasn't too late to catch Eggman as he came to the floor where the Panic Room was located. Drawing closer as he ran down the hallway, he noticed a figure in a long, black coat standing at the doorway into the Panic Room. "Hey!" he yelled to catch the stranger's attention.

As Sonic stopped on a dime beside the visitor, he took note that he was a taller teenaged male clad in all-black, dirty attire. His black eyes met Sonic's eyes.

"Sorry," Sonic apologized to the boy, "I was just gonna go into the room with ya!"

The teen slid his hands into his pants' pockets before slinking past Sonic. "Go right ahead," he said in a dreary, flat voice.

Sonic did a double-take at the taller boy, pointing at the door. "Wait, don't you need to…?"

"Pretty sure he doesn't have time for me and my problems anyway," the boy replied dryly. "Oh with the war and all…"

"Hmm," Sonic pinned him with a brooding stare, but was instantly distracted once the Panic Room door opened. "Oh!"

"Oh, so you're still alive?" Drake asked Sonic as he stepped inside.

Marco shook his head. "Drake," he droned in a scolding tone.

Drake shrugged and laughed, "I'm kidding, Dad."

Jin turned to the boy sauntering in his direction and smiled. "Well done, Sonic. I had faith you would be able to defeat the doctor."

"Even I gotta admit that was pretty kickass," Drake added with a few nods.

Sonic wasted no time as he stopped in front of the Prime Minister. "Where is he?"

"He's being held in confinement right now," he answered. "Once this colony's FPCON returns to normal, we will send him off to-"

"I need to see him!" Sonic cut him off desperately.

Jin took note of the urgency in the boy's tone as he crossed his arms. "You will need top-level clearance to access that area, Sonic. You cannot go in alone."

"Then you'll come with me?"

Jin shook his head. "As soon as Commander Livingston comes back, we need to debrief with the Three Generals. My son, however, can take my place."

Sonic blinked a few times with a blank expression. "Your son?"

Jin nodded his head. "Yes, my son, Phaeton. I imagine he should be somewhere around here."

Putting two and two together, Sonic snapped his fingers. "Wait, you mean the kid wearing all black?"

"Yes," Jin confirmed. "You've met him already?"

"Yeah, but he walked away saying you would be too busy for his problems."

Jin knew exactly where this was going. It explained a lot about his son. He was never the most social of people, but…Jin groaned and lowered his head slightly at the recent memory he had of his son. "Phaeton," he uttered before sighing. "He hasn't been the same since…"

_"Son, what happened between you and Zero?"_

_ But did he really need to ask such a question? Judging by the broken full-figure mirror in front of the unmasked teenager…_

Jin shook his head at the haunting memory of his son's expression that day and focused back on Sonic. "More than likely, he will be in our private quarters on the observation floor at the top," he informed him as he took out a clear keycard and placed it in Sonic's hand. "Here, just slide this card inside of the elevator in the designated slot. It will take you straight to him."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks."

"Umm, Sonic," Jin attempted to warn Sonic as the teen made beeline for the door, "I ask that you do be careful around my son. He can be a little rough around the edges."

Sonic gave him a thumbs-up as he exited the room. "See you guys soon!"

The sadness in Jin's eyes troubled Marco Blitzkrieg. "Did something happen with your son, Prime Minister?"

_Glass shattered._

_ Words were exchanged._

_ "You and your politics can go to hell with them!"_

Jin sighed deeply. "It's a long story," he answered melancholy," but let's just say that our life isn't as glamorous as many make it out to be—especially for my son."

_Phaeton looked up to his father, his eyes black holes of emotion. "Dad, am I monster now?"_

Jin mustered a smile for Marco. "I envy the relationship you have with your sons. You all are so close."

Marco averted his gaze. "Yes well things aren't so glamorous for us either, Sir. And now that our home has been destroyed…"

"Don't worry," Jin comforted the middle-aged man as he clapped his hands together. "When this war is over, I have a grand idea that will put you and your family back on the right track."

Marco's eyes grew wide from that glimmer of hope. "What do you mean?"

A chuckle and smile was all that was needed to take his mind from the darkness surrounded Phaeton, even if it were for a moment.

"I have plans to start an organization of my own, actually…"

* * *

_**The Final Frontier**_

* * *

Staring into the vast darkness of space inside of the glass room, Phaeton Phoebus slouched in his leather loveseat. He scratched his bare ripped pectoral with somewhat sharpened nails, refusing to tend to his half-zipped fly on his black jeans. Boots and coat scattered across the floor entrance, it summed up Phaeton's personality quite well. He was laidback, though perhaps a bit too laidback for many people's tastes. He wouldn't care for their opinions anyway. He's done more than his share in the war efforts—too much if anyone bothered to ask him.

Relaxing and gazing at the stars seemed to be the only thing that relaxed him and passed the time away. Moments like these, he didn't have to be reminded about the fact that he was a—

A knock on the metal door shook him out of his vibe. He drew a deep sigh, debating whether or not he should answer it.

The next knock was the last as the decision was made for him. Storming into the starlit room, Sonic yelled, "Phaeton! Your dad sent me to come look for you!"

Phaeton sighed again, waving Sonic along as he propped his bare feet on the couch. "No need to be so loud, kid."

Sonic wasted little time power-walking over to couch and shooting the lethargic Phaeton an earnest stare.

"What do you want?" Phaeton inquired as he dug his fingers inside of his lion's mane of black hair to scratch his scalp.

"Your dad said you'd be able to get me into the confinement levels where Eggman is being held."

Phaeton echoed, "Eggman?"

"Robotnik…"

"Oh," he droned before chuckling wryly, "cute nickname, kid."

"I need to talk to him," Sonic pressed again.

But Phaeton sighed again as he began to scoot back and sit up. "Everybody needs something from me, but when _I_ need something…"

He swiveled around, planted his feet on the glass floor, and rested his forearms on his thighs as he leaned forward. "…Nobody has time for me," he finished dejectedly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"My dad has me doing all sorts of crap for him for the war, but when I need help with my problems, he's always got a meeting or some stupid shit like that." Phaeton shook his head and growled a little. "Pisses me off sometimes."

Sonic frowned, inching forward towards him. "You don't think your dad loves you?"

Phaeton took a moment to stare Sonic in the eyes again, processing what the younger boy asked. It was an easy answer, even now, "No, it's not like that. It's just…"

"At least you even have a dad to see," Sonic said, his fists clenched. "All I have is my Uncle Chuck, and I'm trying to find him."

Phaeton made a face. "Really?"

"Yeah, Eggman knows something. I just know it. He's the one behind my home being destroyed, and I've followed him all the way here to stop him. I can't let it be for nothing."

Phaeton closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He had it admit it. "That's pretty rough, kid. And here I am whining about _my_ problems."

Even if they were pretty severe, he couldn't take his frustrations out on Sonic. He wouldn't be any better for it. He scratched the back of his head and groaned, "Guess it'd be a douche move if I didn't help you out on this."

"One way or another," Sonic smacked his fist into his palm, "I'm going to confront him."

Phaeton opened his eyes finally and grinned. "I like your style, kid, but don't worry. I'll help you out with this."

Sonic's eyes lit instantly with euphoria. "You will, Phaeton? Thanks!"

He really was a kid at heart, wasn't he? Phaeton nodded. "Don't mention it, and call me Blade. Not really fond of my real name."

"Heh, me either!" Sonic related as he shook Blade's hand. "The name is Sonic by the way!"

"Sonic, eh? So you're the one that everyone has been talking about? If you whipped Robotnik's butt, then I guess you're legit! Let's go pay the doc a visit!"

Phaeton had a feeling he would grow fond of Sonic. Maybe he'd prove not everyone in the world was jerks.

Maybe…

* * *

_**Name: Phaeton "Blade" Phoebus/Age: 19?/Occupation: ?**_

* * *

The elevator ride was quiet for the most part aside from Sonic asking where Eggman was located exactly. As the elevator door opened, he would soon get his answer as they walked out into a wide corridor leading to a large metal door. Two light-armored guards in Separatists colors stood in front, carbine rifles strapped across their chest for quick reactions. Their helmet visors began analyzing the approaching teens

"This area is reserved for top-level personnel only," the left guard stated as the duo halted.

The right guard turned his head to Blade and Sonic. "State your business."

The analysis was almost complete as Blade snapped, "You know damn well who the hell I am. Let me and the kid through so we can see Robotnik!"

The download completed through both of the guards' helmet heads-up displays and the result scared them out of their wits "Wait?" the left guard jumped back. "The Prime Minister's son?!"

"Shit!" the right guard cursed as they immediately snapped to attention. "Sorry, sir! Go right ahead! We'll radio ahead and tell the others who you are!"

"Damned straight!" Blade snorted, flicking a bang of his black hair. "That's what I get for wearing a mask these last few months."

Sonic looked up at Blade. "Huh?"

Blade snorted again. "Heh, long story…"

The gradual opening of the large door spared Blade another question about his previous ventures involving the wearing of a mask. He mentally thanked the timing as they stepped through into a large dome area filled from the countless floors top to bottom with empty jail cells.

"Why do you guys need so many jails?" Sonic queried.

"This is a war we're fighting, kid," Blade answered curtly. "Don't know if you noticed that with you chasing the doc and all."

"Yeah, but still…"

As Sonic trailed off in his words, another armored guard came up to them and directed them to the walkway behind him. "Sir, this way to Doctor Robotnik's cell. It's separate from the others."

It felt like it was going to be a long walk as he followed behind the guard, so Sonic decided to create more conversation. "So, Blade," he opened, "why the nickname?"

Blade snorted. "It may not look it at first, but I'm a damned good fighter, and I'm pretty good with swords."

"Really? Maybe we could have used your help out there."

Blade shrugged. "Meh, I wasn't really in the mood."

"That Sion guy was pretty tough though."

"I've fought my share of strong fighters. I don't think he'd offer anything different."

Sonic shot him a sly grin. "You're pretty cocky for a teenager."

Blade returned the expression. "It's for good reason. I only noticed one huge magical aura outside in space that would be on par with me to be honest."

That made Sonic grin even harder. "So me then?"

Blade raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so that was _you_?"

Sonic nodded. "Mmhmm."

_'This kid?!'_ Blade mulled, recollecting the intense energy he sensed sitting in his room awhile ago. _'That power was on _my_ level. Maybe even more…'_

He grinned. "Heh, well what do you know? Maybe we can spar sometimes."

Just as Blade tried fathoming the scale of such a possible brawl, they stopped at the end of the walkway. They weren't lying. They really did keep Doctor Robotnik at the furthest end of the prison facility. What was meant for the masses at the entrance, in the back it was meant for only one culprit. The two drew closer to the cell bars where Eggman sat on a rickety wooden bench, handcuffed in front of his large belly.

"So this is the infamous Doctor Robotnik?" Blade asked rhetorically, rubbing his chin as the guard stepped aside. "I see where y'all got the 'Eggman' nickname from."

"Well, well, well," Eggman spoke sardonically, "if it isn't the Prime Minister's son and the blue brat!"

"Hah! Good!" Blade folded his arms. "So we can skip the preliminaries and get straight to the point."

Sonic knelt down, a ghastly glare uncharacteristic of the usually cheerful kid cast upon Eggman. "I'll only ask this once…"

He grabbed the cold steel bars and leaned in closer, his tone darkening, "Where's my Uncle Chuck?"

Despite the attempt to intimidate him, the doctor could only smile at the boy.

_**Finally, Sonic Will Get The Answer He Needs?!**_

**To Be Continued…**

**S/N:** _Title for chapter came from a song in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_


	10. Episode Zero X: Return To Valhalla

**Episode Zero X**- Return To Valhalla

He waited over a year for this moment. Since he awakened that fateful day to his Uncle Charles missing, and soon after his home island in shambles he has planned this moment. Since putting his trust in Doctor Amanda Blitzkrieg and enduring the trials he suffered to become what he was, he has planned this moment. Hands tightened around the cold, metal bars as he leaned forward.

Eyes of jade filled with pent-up ire focused intensively on the grinning doctor and Sonic asked, "What happened to my Uncle Chuck?"

"Professor Charles Ogilvie," Robotnik recalled the name before grunting. "Heh, you really think I'd keep him captive? Now what good would that do me?"

"Then what happened?!" Sonic snapped in a roar that echoed throughout the nearly empty facility. Blade stepped back from the rare display of anger Sonic exhibited as he continued to interrogate, "He disappeared on the day you attacked my island! You had to be behind it!"

Eggman remained unfazed from Sonic's rage. "Really now and you are sure _I_ am the only reason why he disappeared?"

Sonic gasped, shuddering as he released the bars. "Wait…," he hesitated as he bowed his head.

_"I'm sorry to hear about your Uncle…he was a fine man…and a brilliant scientist."_

_ Her voice…_

Sonic slowly fell to his knees, her name appearing in his mind. "Doctor Blitzkrieg…no…"

Eggman's smile faded from the sound of _her_ name. "Doctor Blitzkrieg, you say? Even I will admit that woman's genius may be on par with mine. She was the head of Deep Dive Project last I heard, and that was directly funded by Nexus."

"Nexus…"

He couldn't bear it. The same woman that…

"The doc would never," he tried to convince himself otherwise.

"You're so naïve, boy," Eggman told Sonic. "Don't think everyone in this world is truly out to help _you_. In the end, it's to meet their ends. Nexus is an organization that tried to capture me for their own means. Why else do you think they sent those two stooges after me? Especially the sorcerer…"

The doctor laughed as the mental picture of Sethlans "Vulcan" King before continuing, "They have the ability to manipulate _anybody_! Even I was fooled by them!"

"But why my Uncle Chuck?" Sonic pressed as he stood on his feet. "And why would she help me develop my powers? It makes no sense!"

"You're asking the wrong person, kid. Nexus is an abyss. No one can get to the bottom of their plans, and it won't stop with those two. I can assure you they have someone inside the Separatists too."

He may have been an enemy, but Blade agreed with Robotnik on what he believed was a truth to the world: No one was truly out to help you. Perhaps with this, Sonic's innocence would shatter in the realization that his question was answered with even more questions. Could the woman he trusted to help him have been using him the entire time?

Still Blade wondered aloud, "If Nexus has a mole in the Separatist's ranks, who could it be? Could it be someone at the bottom, or even someone at the highest of ranks? I don't trust any of the bastards to be honest so they're all suspects to me."

Eggman snorted. "Heh, your guess is as good as mine, kid."

"Well, if you think of anything while you're in here, be sure to let us know!"

"Hah! You've got quite the sense of humor; however it is I that will have the last laugh!"

"Yeah whatever!" Blade turned on his heel and waved as he began to walk away. "Don't drop the soap, big guy! C'mon, Sonic. Unless you've got anymore questions…"

Sonic glared at Robotnik, imagining the beady eyes behind the bifocal sunglasses before turning away as well. "No," he said finally. "We're done here."

Even as he sat in the small cell handcuffed, his evil, toothy smile remained. He envisioned the boy walking away becoming a man over the years, and it was there he became _it_. "I won't forget you, Sonic the Blitzkrieg. I now acknowledge you as a viable threat—my main nemesis. You will rue the day you've made an enemy of Doctor Ivo Robotnik!"

Sonic shook his head, hands shaking as he continued to leave him.

"Do you hear me, Sonic?!" Eggman shouted. "You and I are eternal enemies!"

The haunting cackles of the madman reverberated, seeping its way into the soul of the teenager. Sonic believed every word.

And he was fine with that.

* * *

_**The Final Frontier**_

* * *

Hours passed on the space colony, Luna. Eggman's Death Egg forces were wiped out, though his base went dark again thanks to its backup stealth generators. Efforts by the Separatists were useless as their tracking systems were inferior to the doctor's technology. Talks from the higher command suggested interrogating him for the location, but they agreed it would be for naught in the end. If they gave Robotnik _any_ inch, he would take it for miles and they would be back at square one. He was genius to be feared, and until they figured how to handle him properly, they would keep him inside of that prison by himself.

Alana had her mind elsewhere as she exited the elevator onto the confinement floor. She made her way to the door where the usual sentries posted.

They immediately snapped to attention. "Commander!" they shouted in unison.

"Is the prisoner in the interrogation room?" Alana asked calmly.

"Yes, Commander!" the left sentry answered with gusto. "Awaiting your arrival!"

"Good," she said with a nod. "Open."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The large doors creaked open once more and the Dragoon Squadron commander stepped foot into the facility. Two armored guard personnel greeted her with salutes as she took in the vast sight before her.

"This way, Commander," one of the female guards informed her.

She followed them down the lengthy spiral stairs to the bottom where an entrance to the interrogation room stood. Through the one-way mirror, Alana saw Sion suspended to the wall in chains, a tight pair of black boxers the only thing protecting him from the chilling temperatures.

"Good," Alana said as she past the guards towards the door. "No one is to know that I'm down here."

"Yes, Ma'am," the other female sentry acknowledged. "The surveillance feeds have been altered to show a constant looping. No one will know you are here."

"Stand guard," she ordered as she crossed the threshold to the interrogation room.

She heard a, "Yes, Commander!" from them as she approached Sion. Fully conscious, he matched her apathetic gaze.

The door closed as she caressed his sealed wound across his stomach. It was one of the few scars from his otherwise immaculate body. "I see you've healed up already," she complimented, feeling his body shiver involuntarily from her cold gloved hand.

Sion continued to stare at Alana, mentally taking note of her scent as her hand explored his lower regions.

She immediately turned his pleasure into pain as she pierced her hand into Sion's hand, twisting inside of the reopened wound to milk screams and tears from him. Though the man seemed incapable of shedding tears, his screams would suffice.

She retracted her hand, scowling. "That was for Celeste! I told her she was _not_ to be harmed!"

Sion gasped, "My apologies, Lady Valkyrie," Sion said in between pants. "I was only following orders."

"Idiots!" she shouted, stomping her foot. "The operation was an utter failure! Not only is Robotnik in the Separatists' hands, but the Chaos Emeralds as well!"

"I am sorry, Lady Valkyrie. There are no excuses for my incompetence."

"And she want to make _you_ the Fifth Superior?" Alana shot a finger in Sion's face. "You couldn't even handle this! Now I'm left jeopardizing my own identity to ensure your escape!"

Sion bowed his head. He felt he'd incur her wrath more if he verbally expressed regret again.

"However," she lowered her tone, turning her head to the mirror, "I will admit that we did not expect the boy to have the capabilities to harness the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Even so, he should have been eliminated on Earth."

"The King insisted," he softly interjected.

"Vulcan," Livingston scoffed. "I don't know what interest she has in him aside from being a sorcerer, and I don't care. I've done enough of her devil's work for no-"

Alana broke out in a barrage of violent coughs. Covering her mouth, she dropped to one knee as her body jerked uncontrollably from the ferocious attack.

"The time draws near," Sion uttered lowly.

"Even someone like you," she managed to say in between coughs, "knows about my illness?"

The internal attacks stopped for now and she emerged, staring at the blood on her hand. "If this is the price I have to pay for her, then so be it," she told herself with a fleeting smile before focusing back on Sion. "However, there are still some things I need to do before I end Phase I and have my men cover your escape. You will be transported by my men once they transfer you two months from now. You'll head back to headquarters and report in with Lady Superior."

"And what of you, Fourth Superior?" Sion inquired.

Alana chuckled, "I'll be long gone before all of that. Don't worry. You'll be taken care of. I'm sure she's planned for failure, because that's just the kind of woman she is. It's why our organization has lived on for so long. Our influence is everywhere."

"I'm sorry for harming your protégé."

"It's fine. She sustained minimal injures. Though she was trained to endure worse than that, Vulcan said he held back intentionally."

"Yes, though I had to make it look convincing. The boy was a slight problem as well. I did not know he would be a telekinetic."

"Yes, that managed to slip by me as well," she admitted with rubbing of her chin. "I guess there's more to him than his mother's prestige. In any case, I'm sure my brother has plans for him and Celeste. They will become a threat to us in the future in this world."

"And the Prime Minister?"

_Jin…her lips pressed against his after he popped the question…it was one of the happiest moments in her life._

But it was all a lie. She lowered her head slightly at the memory as she made her way back to the door. "Lady Superior has him handled," she declared, traces of melancholy in her tone. "He and whatever faction he's creating won't be too much of an annoyance."

_'It'll be the best chance we've got at stopping her.'_

"Fourth Superior," Sion called out to her, "I thank you for your benevolence."

She laughed again as she stopped at the entrance and told him, "Don't thank me. If it were up to me, I'd have killed you for such a failure, but you're special to Lady Superior. So for now, you're pretty much untouchable."

That was news to Sion. "Am I? Why?"

Alana took a final look at him over her shoulder. "She hasn't told you? Hmm, maybe I've said too much." She shrugged and turned away as the door opened. "Whatever, it's no longer my concern."

Another cough interrupted her and she covered mouth, wiping away the blood from her mouth as she exited. "There are some last minute things I need to do."

As the door slid shut, Sion reflected on what the Fourth Superior told him. "I'm special to Lady Superior?"

What made him such a special asset to Lady Superior? Not to mention wanting to grant him the status of Fifth Superior, the fifth highest-ranked agent in the Nexus organization. It was a rank below the other four ranks held by the founders of the organization—the Pioneers…and Lady Superior wanted him to stand amongst them?

* * *

_**Return To Valhalla**_

* * *

"Why are you here?" Celeste pressured the sorcerer sitting at her bedside. "Don't tell me you actually give a damn about us?"

Sethlans kept his earnest gaze on the teenager in her loose white hospital gown, only able to say, "I get worried when cute girls get hurt."

His answer took her aback, a flush of red invading her cheeks. "What?" she shouted. "Aren't you older than me? Pervert…"

Trent laughed a little whilst lying in his bed. It was rare for him to see Celeste blush. Heck, it was rare for them to have such a light moment during this war.

"What are you laughing at, Silver Spoon?" she snapped at her comrade, wincing slightly at the slight ache in her bandaged back from the wound she suffered.

"Seriously though," Seth said, "I'm sorry to have gotten you guys dragged into this."

"It comes with the territory," Trent commented, turning over his right side to face them.

Celeste scanned Sethlans, immediately noticing his bandaged body underneath his tattered clothes. "You sustained more injuries than us," she pointed out.

"Not sure if you guys got the memo, but I'm not human," he reminded her. "I can take a lot more than you."

That earned him a scoff from the tomboy. "Still pretty stupid to be concerned about us…"

"Hey now, we're friends now, right?" he asked with a small grin. "We took down the bad guys together!"

"Temporary alliances," she argued immediately. "Don't think we forgot that you're with Nexus."

"Whoa there, Princess," Sethlans doubled back as he waved his hands in defense. "Let's get something straight. I am _not_ with Nexus! I was only hired by them through indirect means for some recent jobs. Capturing Eggman was the latest one, and now you guys have him." He crossed his arms and pouted. "Guess I'm not getting paid for this one."

"You're a Merc?' Trent asked.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, more or less…I actually have my own reasons for even agreeing to take that job from those creeps." He sighed. "And now I'm at another dead end."

Celeste made a hissing noise. "Tcch, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind, it's nothing," Seth dodged the question with shakes of his head as he stood up and made his way to the door. "I'll come check on you guys after they release me from questioning."

The door opened and Alana stood at the doorsill, immediately pinning him with an intimidating glare.

He noticed the death glare and avoided eye contact as he slinked past her. "Commander," he mumbled as she stepped in.

Alana pointed behind herself as the door closed. "What was he doing here?"

"Just checking on us, Ma'am," Celeste answered.

"That man is involved with a wetworks excommunicated by all forms of government," she reminded them.

"He said he was only a mercenary for them, Commander," Trent countered.

"I don't give a damn," she scolded them as she took a few steps forward. "People like him only show allegiance in on and that's themselves. He may be our ally today, but the next day he may be our enemy. It's one of the main lessons I taught especially you, Celeste."

Celeste flinched, lowering her head slightly. "Yes, Ma'am…"

Alana sighed, smiling inwardly as she came to her successor's bedside. "Celeste, I've aught you all that I know on how to be a soldier," she said softly. "It's in your blood, and I helped you bring it to the surface. You've grown."

_"What are you?!"_

_ The blue-haired child trembled, standing at attention with her head lowered._

_ "Stand firm!" Alana barked. "Eyes straight forward! Stop fidgeting!"_

_ "Yes, Ma'am!" the uniformed preteen squeaked, head snapped up and big blue eyes wide as they stared forward with tears slipping._

_ Alana walked over to her and kneeled down to adorn her with a black beret._

"At one time," Livingston continued, "you were a timid girl who wanted nothing to do with the outside world, now you've become a leader."

_"Again!"_

_"Yes, Ma'am!"_ _the child shouted as she hip-tossed the adult soldier onto the mat much to his surprise._

_ "Never forget that you have an advantage on the battlefield, Celeste," Alana explained from the sideline. "Men will initially underestimate you because you are a female. It won't be until it's too late that your enemies will fear you, but your comrades will respect you."_

Celeste looked down at her white bed sheets. "I'm no leader," she said forlornly. "The men don't respect me like you do."

"Remember what I said," Alana reminded her, "they will underestimate you at first, but they will come to fear and respect you, trust me. And it won't be because you are my student. It will be because you will make a name for yourself."

_"Men!" Alana shouted at the podium, directing the platoon's attention to the teenaged soldier at her side. "This is Celeste Sinacide! She is the embodiment of the next generation that will lead the world ahead of us to peace through swift justice. She is not only a Dragoon, but she will become a Valkyrie—the title I have inherited! She will grab it and uphold it someday to a standard I can only dream to achieve!"_

Alana grabbed her hand, holding back her tears. "You will surpass me, Celeste," she promised her with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Commander," Celeste uttered, her mentor's sudden change in emotions surprising her, "are you alright?"

"Is it strange for a teacher to be proud of their student?"

She embraced the blushing teenager.

_She grabbed the small child she adorned with the black beret and held her in a tight embrace. "Don't cry," she whispered. "Save your tears for victory and your fallen comrades."_

"I've always been hard on you," she continued as her hands rubbed against Celeste's exposed bandaged back, "but you've always been like the daughter I could never have."

She let go backed away, seeing the same girl she took in what seemed like yesterday. How she wanted to say it…

_'I love you…'_

"You will lead the new generation that ensures justice in this world," she said instead as she spared a glance Trent's way. "And Trent will be there alongside with you."

"Commander Livingston," Trent was all he could say, Alana's smile catching him off-guard.

"Take care, you two," she said as she hurried out of the room before the tears rolled down her cheek.

The door closed and she wanted to break down. Oh how she wanted to release the pain of knowing her time was almost up.

"Commander," the soldier's presence stopped her from doing such. She turned away as he said, "the Three Generals and the Prime Minister are waiting for you."

A sniffle escaped her and she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "Yes," she said, getting her emotions in check, "I'll be right there."

"Are you alright, Commander?"

Was she?

_'Celeste…'_

She turned to the soldier with a small smile. "Yes, I am now."

* * *

**_Episode X_**

* * *

Jin adjusted himself in his leather chair as he sat at the round table inside of the conference. Across the long table sat two highly decorated soldiers and an older man in a black suit, whom he deemed his Three Generals of the Separatists Party. At the center, a hologram report of damages from the last skirmish as well as a live ticker of the current events occurring on Earth One slowly scrolled downward.

"Estimated time of complete repair of Luna's hull is said to be a week's time," General Fury Caraway announced as he clasped his white-gloved hands. "Also, our forces were able to repel Robotnik's forces, but his base vanished before we were able to mount a counterattack against it."

Jin regarded the slick grey-haired man with a solemn expression, leaning back in his chair. "Robotnik is always a step ahead of us, it seems."

The youngest of the Three Generals, Roland Renoa, spoke, "He's locked away now. Whatever schemes he may have are put on permanent hold."

"Hmm," was all Jin could say he propped his elbow on the arm of his chair and rested his chin on his hand.

"Is there something troubling you, Prime Minister?"

"I just feel as though the doctor's capture is a false victory somehow.

"Why do you say that?" Daisuke Aramaki, the oldest of the Three Generals, inquired. "Capturing him is a victory for every side in this war."

"That's not what I meant," he countered the half-bald senior. "I mean I feel as though he may have planned his capture somehow."

"We have the best security detail watching him," Renoa reassured him. "There's no way he will be able to escape."

Jin leaned forward in his chair. "If you say so…"

Renoa made a face. "You don't sound confident in my words."

"I'm just weary from this war," Jin said with a sigh. "I'll be glad when it's over and we can look towards peace on Mars."

"King Lelouch and his tyranny on Earth gives us ample time to prepare one final strike as the Neo-US and BAHRAM combat his forces," Caraway informed them as holographic images of Knightmare Frames and Orbital Frames fighting in the Earth skies appeared in the center.

"That young man has made an enemy of everyone," Aramaki added. "Even remnants of King Charles' Knights of the Round are rebelling against him. Seems a lot of visionaries are making their presence known—good or bad..."

Hearing them say that reminded the Prime Minister, "We will focus only on the Neo-US and BAHRAM. Britannia is not to be touched."

Caraway's dark brown eyes widened from that command. "I beg your pardon, Prime Minister?"

Aramaki, calm as usual, cupped his hands as he raised them onto the table. "Is this a result of your time as Helios?"

Jin confirmed with a nod. "It was a promise that I made, and I intend to keep it."

"I don't understand," Caraway said displeasingly with shakes of his head. "Why are we allowing Britannia to go scot-free? Soon, Lelouch will look to us to bow to his will. The boy is out of control!"

"Trust me, General Caraway," Jin responded smoothly. "The conclusion to that will be most satisfactory for you."

Caraway relented with a sigh, "Very well, Prime Minister. I don't know what it is that you have done, but I will trust your judgment as always."

Jin nodded. "Thank you, my friend."

"Where is Commander Livingston, by the way?" Aramaki asked, changing subjects.

"Perhaps the Commander is visiting her student in the infirmary?" Caraway wondered himself.

Renoa crossed his arms. "My step-sister cares deeply for Celeste. She's molded her to reflect her in just about every way possible."

"Does she plan to retire after the war is done?" Caraway asked Renoa. "What happened to her helping you start the police force you had planned?"

"My sister is an enigma, but she is focused only on Celeste and winning this war. Nothing else matters to her."

"And that's where you're wrong, half-brother."

Everyone nearly jumped out of their chairs as Alana appeared suddenly in front of them.

"Stealth camouflage?!" Renoa exclaimed, taking a moment to catch his breath as his heart jumped. "You and your idea of jokes, Alana!"

Alana smiled. "Well someone has to bring some humor into this dull conversation, little brother."

Caraway took a deep breath along with everyone else, before regaining his composure. "We've been waiting for you to show up, Commander."

"Apologies, General Caraway. My protégé is my primary concern."

"Yes, I understand. In any case, were you here long enough to hear our plans to finish the Neo-US and BAHRAM?"

"As they battle Lelouch's forces…I understand they are our allies now?"

"Not exactly," Jin corrected her.

She shot the Prime Minister a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"Regardless," Caraway continued, "you and your Dragoons will mount the final assault in a couple of weeks from now."

Alana continued to look into Jin's white eyes and Jin returned the stare. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. As his fiancée, she wished she had another day with him. Not a day in war, but a day of peace they could spend together uninterrupted.

_"Ms. Livingston, is it?"_

_ Standing on the side of the dance floor, the woman dressed in a cerulean ballroom gown turned to the man dressed in white. Hair wrapped upward in a tight bun, Alana answered, "Yes, it is. You must be Lord Phoebus?"_

_ His smile radiated in the warm light of the ballroom…_

_ "Yes," he answered, extended his hand for hers. "May I ask why you are here?"_

_ "It's sort of mandatory for higher ranking officers to attend these kinds of events."_

_ "I meant why you are here on the side?"_

_ Alana stammered a little, "Oh…well, I didn't come here with a date. There's my half-brother, Roland, but that'd be just weird."_

_ "A beauty shines brightest in the center, Ms. Livingston," Jin said, his smile flustering her even more._

_ Still through it, she smirked, taking his hand. "Are you always this moving with the women?"_

_ 'I love you…'_

She wanted to say out loud, but…

"Is there something you want to say, Commander?" Caraway inquired.

Alas, she shook her head. "No, I understand."

"Very well then, you may return to your duties, Commander Livingston."

Alana snapped to attention. "Yes sir!" she saluted before turning on her heel in a crisp motion and making for the exit.

_"Is this what you want?"_

_ Alana favored her stomach, mulling over the severity of the sin she was about to commit._

_ The woman standing before the soldier smiled. "It'll be a death sentence. Not even someone like you can live without certain organs, but it's the only way with your conditions."_

_ Alana gritted her teeth, hissing._

_ "Her life now or your life later…"_

_ "As if the answer isn't obvious?!" she roared through a burst of tears._

_ The woman's smile grew._

_ 'So Jin, do you know?'_ Alana pondered as the door closed behind her. As she made her way to the elevator nearby, she covered her mouth as more violent coughs filled her lungs with blood. _'No, not even you could know who I really am? To serve the ones who will become the enemy of your dream!'_

_"What do you think about Mars?" Jin asked her, sitting on the opposite of the lavish bed and gazing at the moonlit sky outside of their window._

_ "What a random question," Alana teased, wrapping her body within white satin sheets as she inched towards Jin. She rested her head on his lap, looking up at him. "What about it?"_

_ Jin looked down at his lover wrapped like a caterpillar within a cocoon and smiled. "A new world…it's time that humanity had a fresh start. To not make the same mistakes that we've made here for a millennium…"_

_ "You put a lot of faith in humanity. How are you not sure that we don't make the same mistakes on Mars?"_

_ "Because people like you and I will create the foundation."_

_ "Foundations, as sturdy as it may be, can only so much unnecessary weight."_

_ "Do you believe it is too late for us?"_

_ She smiled. "Maybe not…if you're leading the way."_

_ He chuckled, drawing his lips closer to hers. "We all will. You, your brother, the generals, and I will lead the way."_

As she leaned against the elevator door as he ascended, she stared at the blood in her hands then at the metallic mirror in front of her. _'It's the price I must pay for my deeds…my sins.'_

The elevator door opened and she limped slowly out into the dark hallway, hand hovering over her stomach. She didn't have much time left, vision blurring. "I can go knowing that I can leave it all to her—my successor."

_Celeste stood the edge of the cliff, gazing down on the muddy, decayed ocean spanning as far as the eye could see. Alana saw her fists clenched._

_ "This will not happen to Mars," Celeste promised aloud. "I will not let humanity ruin another world."_

_ "War is inevitable, Celeste," Alana reminded her. "Remember what I said: Si vis pacem, para bellum."_

_ Celeste stared at her hand, un-balling her fist and extending her afar as if she was reaching for the setting sun. "If you want peace, prepare for war."_

_ "Can you handle it? Inheriting the title of the Valkyrie means becoming War itself…"_

_ "Whatever it takes…"_

Alana lurched forward against the door to her room, coughing up more blood. "I sacrificed my all," she continued, her voice waning with every word. "and taught her everything I know. She will succeed."

The door and Alana fell onto all fours. Sniffling as laughter mixed with her tears whilst she crawled to her desk.

There was only a little more time left.

With what strength she had left, she propped herself onto her chair. She grabbed the picture frame holding a picture of Celeste and her at training camp years back. Even then, Alana cherished those times dearly with her. She smiled, no longer caring for the tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "Celeste…"

Her eyes slowly closed as she held the picture frame in her lap. All she could think about was her…she meant everything to Alana.

_"I will make you proud, Commander Livingston!"_

"You've made me more proud," Alana rasped on final breathes, "than you can ever imagine…my Cerulean Sky…"

The Valkyrie with those words had finally returned to Valhalla. Her mission on this plane of reality was complete.

_**A Warrior's Final Words…**_

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Episode Zero XI: Dream On

**Episode Zero XI**- Dream On

'_Sing with me, sing it for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away'_

_**The Finale To The Prologue Of The Greatest Adventure…**_

'Here Lies A Valkyrie That Has Returned To Valhalla'

Alana Livingston

1991-2041

A soldier clad in a black and white service dress uniform clicked the heels of her polished black low quarter shoes as she rendered a sharp salute. After a moment of silence, she adjusted her beret, folding a portion of the fabric around the black and white winged sword-shield emblem.

If only she could see her now. If only she held out longer…

She wouldn't cry. She shed more than enough tears upon learning of Alana's death that day. Celeste didn't mourn her death for long; it wouldn't be what her mentor wanted. She wanted her to carry out her will. She wanted her to lead the next generation to peace on Mars, and that was what Celeste Sinacide was accomplishing to the 'T'.

"It's almost time," Trent McCloud said, coming to his fellow lieutenant's side at the gravesite and paying his respects as he too was adorned in the same uniform as Celeste. The emblem on his beret, however, was that of a black and white dragon. "The inauguration ceremony will begin in an hour."

Celeste silently acknowledged his words, continuing to stare at the large tombstone venerating one of the greatest soldiers who ever lived.

"It's been one year," Trent thought aloud, reflecting all that happened within the year.

"I still remember the words she told me that day," Celeste said as one of her mentor's final words invaded her thoughts.

_"I've always been hard on you," Alana's hands rubbed against Celeste's exposed bandaged back as she tightened her embrace, "but you've always been like the daughter I could never have."_

"I knew there was something strange," Celeste sighed, shaking her head. "It was as if she knew she was going to die that day."

"Maybe that's why she said what she said on that day," Trent explained, turning his head to his comrade. "She was right. You and I are the leaders that will ensure peace and justice in this new world. Her vision manifested into what is being born today—the Inter-Galactic Police Force."

"Hmmph!" Celeste snorted with a smile as she gazed up at the blue sky above. "I've never been a big believer in Gods and all of that, but…she was truly a Valkyrie. To fight for so long with missing organs and sickness for that long…her strength is something I could never measure up to."

"You're her successor, Celeste," Trent said empathically, grabbing her by her shoulder and nudging her to face him. "I know it seems wrong in a way to say this, but you _will _surpass her. That's what children are supposed to do. We surpass our parents."

"I suppose we both have a lot to live up to."

Trent nodded as he dropped his hands, remembering the legacy he had to surpass. "Yeah, we do."

"Alright, let's get out of here," Celeste said as she took a final look at the grave before walking past Trent.

"Right," Trent followed in suit. "So you know after today, we become official members of the Special Forces Unit?"

Celeste stopped at the black car hovering outside of the graveyard gates, stepping back as the doors swung open. "Yeah," she acknowledged before looking back at Trent. "You ready for this, Macabre?"

The codename made him smile as he nodded. "I am, Talon."

* * *

_**The Final Frontier**_

* * *

A spotlight shot its nearly blinding white ray on the silver-haired agent sitting the center of the pitch-black room. Adorned in a silver trench coat draped over a black buttoned shirt and grey slacks, Sion Magus held his sheathed sword, Hakumei at his side as he focused on the slender silhouette appearing in the window sitting high across the room.

"It is on this day that we welcome another Superior amongst our ranks," a female voice cool yet firm resonated inside of the room. "By the efforts of the Fourth Superior, you returned to us a year ago. Now from twenty-four, we arrive at the Fifth Superior of our organization, Nexus—Sion Magus."

Sion rose from his seat and kneeled forward, bowing his head. "It is an honor to be given such a prestige, Lady Superior."

"The responsibilities you now bear are heavy," Lady Superior noted. "As our organization expands its influence from every sense of reality possible, the tasks that we must carry out will grow more difficult. Even now, our Pioneers are exploring new worlds, seeking new possibilities to bring us one step closer to our goal of Nirvana."

_'Nirvana,'_ Sion echoed internally.

"Sion!" Lady Superior exclaimed. "You and your subordinates that I have hand-picked are charged with the task of the King."

Carrying a jagged blade in his gloved hand, a man with wild, short red hair pinned Sion with a golden-eyed glare as he stood at his right. Sion felt another glare into his skull as another figure approached the spotlight, a young female of Japanese decent clad in a black skin-tight uniform holding the hilts of her sheathed twin swords suspended across the small of her back. Sion spared her a moment's glimpse, her stern gaze memorable.

He smirked inwardly. It was as if Lady Superior reunited a family once again. Sion was familiar with these two and with them at his side, they could accomplish anything.

"Superior Sion," the leader of Nexus spoke again, "Raijin Urimori, and Ryoko Juumoku…King Vulcan is a vital pawn in our plan. Do what you must to ensure he stays useful."

Is this why Sion was special to Lady Superior as the Fourth Superior told him back then? The assembly of this team, his strange ties with Vulcan, they were all important for her, weren't they? If that was the case, Sion would do anything to guarantee her success.

He and his newly appointed subordinates bowed their heads and acknowledged her command in unison, "Yes, my Lady."

* * *

**_Dream On..._**

* * *

"I still find it funny that you have me as a personal bodyguard," Sethlans said as he followed closely behind General Renoa down the hallway. The sorcerer glanced out of the windows, still getting used to seeing flying cars and being inside floating buildings on Mars. "I mean, you have a thousand soldiers, not to mention your new Special Forces Unit."

Roland slipped his hands into his black coat pocket. "It's more of a front to help your image. Except for the Prime Minster and a few others, everyone still views you as a criminal."

"Heh, right," Sethlans chuckled dryly. "A sorcerer is definitely bad news to the media."

"I won't let you and your people become villains," Roland promised. "After all, you helped us stop Robotnik's attacks on the space station."

He snorted. "Still can't believe that was only a self-destructing robot that we captured. You guys are just lucky I got experience in containing explosions."

Roland smiled. "Your heroic efforts, whether fueled by selfish intentions or not did not go unnoticed."

King reflected on the general's words as the came to a door. He didn't have much experience in trusting humans, especially after the incident a year ago with Sion, but Roland…

"So what's up with these guys we're about to meet?" he asked Renoa as he straightened his black vest and sword strapped to his hip.

"I want you to work with them for awhile on a mission," Roland answered, peeking over his shoulder. "They will be another branch of government—the Parliament."

Seth cut his eyes away, gaze lowered with an uninterested expression. "Sounds boring…"

"The men and women are graduate officers; most from the SeeD unit of a prestigious academy. They too are magic users."

"Humans using magic?" King droned, shifting his eyes in another direction. "Hmm…"

Roland inserted and pulled out his keycard as the door slid open. "Sethlans King, I introduce to you, Cid and Edea Kramer," the general introduced as he stepped through the entrance, "the leaders of the Parliament."

As the sorcerer entered, he caught first glimpse of the uniformed group of soldiers and the older man and woman standing in front of them. "The SeeD, eh?" he said to himself as he approached the group.

* * *

**_The Final Frontier_**

* * *

"Man, a lot has happened in a year!" Drake shouted, leaning against the rail of the hotel balcony overlooking the metropolis. "To think that we're basically superheroes now!"

"We're not superheroes, brother," Sam said with shakes of his head, finishing a quick task on his computer tablet at the table. "We were just chosen to be a part of an organization detached from the politics."

"Yeah, sounds like a hero unit to me!" Drake obliviously remarked, flexing his muscles to his younger brother and father. "I mean me with my power over electricity, and your…," he dropped his arms and made a funny face, "brains…and Dad's," he contorted his face, choosing his next words carefully, "brains…?"

Marco shook his head. "Drake…"

"What? I can't think of anything else for you guys, and there's of course Blade."

Marco sighed.

"And I told y'all to call me by my new name!"

Sam's eyebrows arched he gave his brother a you-have-got-to-be-kidding look. "Really?"

"Yes!"

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Serge…"

"Yeah!" Serge hollered, stomping his foot and pumping his fist. "That's what I'm talking about!"

He turned around and leaned forward against the railing, shouting to the city below and beyond. "Look out, Sonic! When we meet again, I'll show you how much stronger and faster I am!"

"Sonic," Sam muttered under his breath as he lowered his head.

Marco looked across the table at his youngest. "What's wrong, son?"

Sam looked up at his father. "I still wonder how he knew our mother. The last time we saw him, he seemed a little distraught."

"But he was smiling," Marco countered.

"Yeah, but behind that smile…"

It was no secret that no matter who encountered her, Amanda Blitzkrieg left a bad taste in their mouth at the end. Just ask Marco and their separation. Her constant obsession with human evolution that mentally scarred their oldest son was one of the many issues they dealt with during their marriage. Now the thought of her ruining Sonic and Professor Ogilvie's lives as well sickened Marco, honestly. Amanda was as poisonous as she was smart. Her desire to leave her mark in history as the one who jump started the next stage of human evolution drove their family apart.

But yet still, they pictured Sonic's smile.

* * *

_**The Final Frontier**_

* * *

Standing on the hilltop in his red and white-striped shoes, Sonic overlooked the deserted island. A cool wind whisked through his slightly longer and spikier blue hair, and he flicked a bang dangling in front of his eyes. He reflected on all that happened on the space colony after Alana Livingston was found dead in her room. From seeing Celeste break down into tears and a frenzy to Robotnik's clone committing kamikaze when the Three Generals and Phoebus visited him with Sethlans, all that they did seemed to be for naught. However, securing the Chaos Emeralds for the Separatists was a victory as Jin promised him that he would safeguard them from both Nexus and Eggman's eyes. Still, even they knew that wouldn't stop them which brought Jin to invite Sonic to join the organization he had in the works.

_"The World Heroes?" Sonic echoed Phoebus' words as he leaned against the wall inside of the conference room with the Generals and Blade._

_ Jin nodded. "Yes, you will be amongst the finest people that I will hand-pick for missions of great adventure."_

_ "It sounds like a good time!"_

_ Jin smiled, knowing Sonic would love the idea of the organization._

_ "I'm gonna have to turn you down," Sonic shocked everyone, but raised a finger as he added, "for now."_

_ "For now?" Blade repeated sardonically. "What else is there right now?"_

_ "There's still something here that I gotta take care of."_

_ Blade shrugged. "Like?"_

_ Sonic grinned and shook his head. "Can't tell ya! But don't worry; I'll be back before you guys know it!"_

_ Blade prepared to retort, but his father raised his hand to stop him as Sonic made his way for the door._

_ Sonic raised his hand and gave them a thumbs-up as he took his leave._

Though no words were exchanged, Sonic believed Jin understood what he needed to do. Sonic smiled as he pointed towards the sky, remembering everyone he had met at the space colony. Jin, Blade, Celeste, Trent, Alana, Sethlans, Sion, Marco, Drake, and Blitz…their smiles warmed his heart as he was raring for his next adventure.

"We'll definitely meet again soon, guys!"

* * *

_**Sonic Looks Towards Adventures Ahead!**_

* * *

"Son, will you be able to handle this on your own?" Jin asked his son walking out of his office. He leaned forward in his chair behind his desk. "It was been awhile since we've been there."

"I've got my wings, Dad," Blade told him curtly without thinking to look back. "Let me fly already."

"Alright then, Phaeton…I will leave it to you."

Blade smirked, stepping out of the office and into the large, empty lobby. "Back over _there_ again, huh?" he asked himself as he tightened his black bandana across his forehead.

He clenched his black gloved fists and continued forward as the memories running through his head pumped his blood. "I'll show you how strong I've become, Mavis!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…In Season 1**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading so far. This arc is merely the opening for a large adventure spanning across many fandom universes with mentions and involvements of others. There are also extra chapters and spin-off stories that I have planned for this story that will fill in MANY gaps, but my main focus is this story since it is the MAIN story. I will do my best to provide chapters daily, but remember that I do have a life outside of this fanfic and it's actually a pretty busy one lol. Subscribe and stay tuned. More episodes (chapters) will be coming up as I kick off Season 1 and the actual "start" to this story. Take care, guys!_

_Disclaimer: 'Dream On' song and lyrics by Aerosmith and belong to the respective band and writers_


End file.
